


路红脑洞集合

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路红脑洞集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 57,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 自己在XQ楼里的脑洞集合。超短，几百到上千字，可能不少都没头没尾。想扩写，但懒。我日，全挪上来才发现怎么这么多，我还没算上楼里聊天时一两句的那种呢……
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. 开头先吃口肉刺激一下肠胃

前情设定：  
第一次搞上本垒的时候，没有和男人搞的经验的香克斯过于相信自己的身体素质，没有和任何人搞的经验的路飞凭本能硬了就往里捅，结果血溅五步，痛到萎（没润滑攻也会疼死，真的）的路飞战战兢兢往下一摸，一手血，当场哇的一声哭出来，一边哭一边说对不起我又让香克斯受伤了，哭到贝克曼和索隆一起砸门，要不是香克斯床单遮得快就彻底变成闹剧了，从此路飞把前戏当成头等大事做（×  
本来只是想写前戏，然后我习惯性的又跑题了……前后画风都不一致，日哦。

一盏有些暗淡的床头灯照亮一方天地，独臂的男人死死攥着床头的护栏，大口大口的喘着粗气。  
这该死的，漫长的，折磨人的，前戏！  
男人那明艳的红色发丝湿哒哒的黏在额头上，胸膛急促的起伏着，有些红肿的乳尖挺立在空气中，曾经残留在身体上的疤痕与新鲜的咬痕相映成趣，凑出一副淫靡的画面，下体更是一塌糊涂，过多的润滑液被挤入私密的地方，又随着手指的勾动一小股一小股的溢出来，打湿了身下的床铺，这种仿佛幼时在自己画了地图的床单上醒来的错觉让躺在上面的男人莫名羞耻，羞耻又转化为快感，刚度过不应期的阴茎微微抬头，被纳入橡胶触感的掌心。  
“路飞……你够了！”香克斯有些气急，一个月没见，他本以为该是一场干柴烈火，谁想到他体力都被耗了一半了路飞还未进入正题，香克斯知道路飞对前期准备工作有点执念，但没有哪次像这次一样，路飞简直是抱着在前戏就搞死他的架势在准备。  
天知道他已经高潮了两次了，两次！就算香克斯自诩身体状态维持的如同青年，也不可否认他早已过了气血最旺盛的年龄，被深谙敏感部位的恋人重点刺激，密集的高强度快感几乎把香克斯折腾得只剩半条命。  
“路飞——唔，”年轻的男子笑容满面的抬起上半身凑过来，和年长者交换了一个充满唾液交换的深吻——香克斯甚至能从其中尝到自己精液的味道——同时，那只还在甬道中抽插的手的拇指在娇嫩的会阴处使力按了一下，半是撒娇半是耍赖的动作把香克斯的催促堵回了喉咙，年长者无奈的偏了下头，彻底放弃了挣扎。  
蛰伏已久的捕猎者，终于找到了下口的最佳时机。  
——其实路飞最开始重视前戏的原因只是怕再次伤害到香克斯。  
但是随着次数增多，不再紧张过度的路飞有了观察香克斯反应的余裕，他发现香克斯很敏感，特别的，超级的，异常的，敏感。  
一位见闻色出众的，身经百战的战士，哪怕付出了百分百的信任，在被不属于自身的事物接触时，依然会自发的做出反应，更何况路飞最常碰触的是脖颈，心口这种致命点，或者下身基本不展露于人前的，性意味浓郁的器官。  
路飞几乎在触摸到香克斯皮肤的瞬间就能感受到肌肉细微的颤动，他能听见香克斯强行压制反击本能时喉咙处微小的低吟，甚至更深一层，万物之音的聆听者，他听到香克斯心脏的脉动，带着些紧张，带着些羞涩，带着些期待，奇妙的音色汇聚成盛大的礼赞，将这个路飞从年幼时便开始憧憬的男人明明白白的剖析开来，展示在路飞面前。  
第一次接触这些的瞬间，路飞就爱上了这种感觉，不需要占有也不用去掌控，他只想一寸一寸的膜拜这个男人的身体，看他眼角染上的红色，听他逐渐急促的鼻息，欣赏他高潮时无与伦比的艳丽，这个阶段往往，且越来越漫长，香克斯总会在事后恨恨的敲打路飞的脑袋，告诉他不用顾忌太多，扩张好了直接上，憋久了身体会坏掉，而路飞则吐着舌头敷衍过去，知错，但绝不改。  
因为啊，香克斯从路飞的动作中得到乐趣，而路飞……他从香克斯的反应中得到乐趣。甚至不用分心用手去撸动，等到香克斯彻底放松的瞬间，路飞才会成为手持锐器的侵略者，肆无忌惮的攻城略地。  
终于被填满的香克斯感觉自己仿佛有那么一瞬间已经死了，他瞪大眼，将迷离的色块驱逐出视线，恶狠狠的用修剪过的指甲抠在路飞背上，被他拉入更深的，让人恐惧又让人迷恋的欲望漩涡。


	2. 穿越时间的电话虫通话

雷利送了实习生每人一只电话虫。  
香克斯扳着手指等电话虫长大，等能用了就不怕下船放风的时候把船长丢啦。  
电话虫挺给力的最先模拟出了草帽，但是接下来的面部特征出现了问题，那个疑似疤痕的东西就算了，头发为什么是黑色的！！？？  
是失败品呢，香克斯有点沮丧的戳了戳电话虫，结果连“噗噜噗噜”的提示音都没有，电话虫上就突然传出了一个元气满满的问候声：  
“你好呀！”  
“咦？？？？？”香克斯吓了一跳，差点绊倒。  
“诶？？？那边有人吗？？？我是蒙奇·D·路飞！我是要成为海贼王的男人！！你是谁呀？？”  
海贼王什么的，是在搞笑吧？从没听过这种头衔的香克斯眼珠一转，决定逗一逗这个陌生人。  
“我是雷德（red）。”  
两个人鸡同鸭讲的聊了一会儿，“路飞”口中的新世界的势力划分和香克斯知道的那个新世界完全对不上，什么“四皇”什么“七武海”更是听都没听过，但是他讲的故事真的很有趣，香克斯把他当做喜欢编故事的妄想家，拼命撺掇他多讲一点。  
可惜第二个故事还没讲完，“路飞”就发出被人捂住嘴的“呜呜呜”声*，电话虫也被挂断了，香克斯怅然若失，想了一会儿，觉得这个人知道好多新世界的风土人情，说不定会是个有名的海贼，于是他哒哒哒跑去找罗杰，问他：“船长船长，你听说过一个叫‘蒙奇·D·路飞’的人吗？”  
“蒙奇·D？那不是卡普那家伙的姓嘛！”罗杰摸着下巴，“我记得他有个儿子来着，叫——”  
香克斯支起了耳朵。  
“——叫多拉格。今年28岁，前途无量的海军中将**。”旁边看文件的雷利接下来，“香克斯你怎么突然对这个感兴趣了？”  
“没有，就是问一下……”香克斯情绪低落，连名字都是假的啊……  
大骗子！  
出于对“没听完的故事”的期待（香克斯：就是为了故事！才不是为了别的！），香克斯继续把那只电话虫养了下去，然而电话虫的拟态头发逐渐变成了红色，再也没有陌生人打进来。  
——后来，罗杰成了海贼王。  
果然是骗子，海贼王明明是我们船长。  
——后来，大海贼时代开启，世界政府为了平衡局势，推出了七武海制度。  
诶？  
——后来，以白胡子开头，有三个大海贼与旗下海贼团被尊为“海上皇帝”。  
所以是预言系果实能力者吗……？  
——后来，雷德号在东海风车村停靠，正在给自己倒酒的香克斯发现了一个胆大包天到敢凑到身为海贼的自己跟前的孩子，顺口逗了一下：“小孩儿，你叫什么啊？”  
“我叫蒙奇·D·路飞！”  
“……”  
“？？？”  
“！！！”  
“喂喂喂笨蛋老大酒漫出来了啊啊啊啊啊——”  
——再后来，二十多岁的路飞“登堂入室”蹭进了雷德号的船长室，香克斯去拿酒，路飞在房间里转了一圈，发现了放在桌子上一点一点打瞌睡的电话虫，完全是迷你香克斯的样子，非常可爱。  
路飞伸出手，轻轻的戳了一下电话虫。  
“你好呀！”  
end  
*：对，路飞就是被拿着酒返回的大香克斯捂着嘴拖走的，好容易喘上气儿就抱怨香克斯，干嘛啦好突然，对了那边的孩子是香克斯你认识的人吗？超可爱的！  
直面黑历史处刑现场的香克斯脸都红透了，突然夸可爱下意识顶了句才不可爱，然后就对上了路飞不赞同的目光。  
干部们：听说老大和路飞就某个小孩可不可爱的问题吵上了，他们无不无聊啊！  
**：有种分析说多拉格曾经是海军，接触到过多上层腐朽事迹后退役单干去了，这里拿来用一下。  
（花絮：  
路飞：雷德好可爱啊，不知道是谁家孩子。  
香克斯：其实是雷德号的船精灵呢。  
路飞：诶真的？？？？？  
香克斯：你就这么信了吗？？？？？）


	3. 灵魂伴侣是海贼王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情是楼里姑娘提出的灵魂伴侣梗。  
> 会在身上显示提示灵魂伴侣身份的词语，而香克斯得到的提示是“海贼王”。

一起洗澡时——  
红发团（欲言又止）：老大你还好吗？  
香克斯（莫名其妙）：啊？  
红发团（手指纹身）：那个……逝者已矣……  
香克斯（哭笑不得）：这个啊？不可能是罗杰船长啦，罗杰船长有伴侣的，当初见到露玖小姐后，船长激动的抱着副船长哭了一天，然后喝的醉醺醺去搭讪，差点被当色狼打死哈哈哈哈哈。  
干部们安下心来，转念一想突然激动，那老大的伴侣岂不是下一任海贼王？？？？  
卧槽，刺激啊！！！  
红发团：伙计们！打起精神来！放亮招子！不要放过每一个有潜力的海贼！作为娘家人我们要给老大把好关！  
香克斯：靠，为什么默认是我嫁出去？？？？  
红发团：因为海贼王听起来就比你厉害？  
round 1  
红发团：说起最有可能成为海贼王的人……  
红发团：果然还是白胡子吧。  
红发团：要不要……  
香克斯：不要！！！！！  
round 2  
红发团：凯多好像对老大挺感兴趣的样子？  
香克斯：是对和我打架很感兴趣吧。  
红发团：要不要……  
香克斯：不要！！！！！  
round 3  
红发团：所以果然只剩下……  
香克斯：等等！住口！！！  
红发团：要不要……  
香克斯：不要！！！！！  
每天都被乱点鸳鸯谱的香克斯心力憔悴的带着一船客串红娘溜达去了东海，认识了个小孩，断了条胳膊，送了顶草帽。  
干部甲：呜呜呜呜老大胳膊没了……  
香克斯：没事啦……  
干部甲：嫁不出去了啊啊啊啊！！！！  
香克斯：喂！！！！  
告别前：  
路飞：……我会成为海贼王的！！！  
雷德号驶离港口后，对海贼王这个词异常敏感的大家开始嘻嘻哈哈的打趣香克斯。  
贝克曼：那小子会出人头地的。  
香克斯：因为他和我小时候一模一样。  
拉基路：因为他放话要娶老大诶，了不起！  
香克斯：等等？？？  
耶稣布：和我儿子一样大，老大你老牛吃嫩草啊。  
香克斯：我不是我没有！  
后来香克斯成了四皇。  
红发团：这就对了，任谁想当海贼王总得过老大这关，到时候老大你看上谁直说，我们保证放水！  
香克斯：……算了。  
再后来，路飞挑了三皇，最后站到香克斯前面发起挑战。  
香克斯打得特别狠。  
打完路飞有点委屈，偷偷问贝克曼香克斯怎么了。  
贝克曼：……恼羞成怒罢了。  
（不过有个问题就是路飞身上的印记要怎么处理，要不就“四皇”好了，草帽团用排除法压中了香克斯，但是路飞觉得这种老天爷决定的东西不靠谱，还是和香克斯见面以后再说——然后就被狠狠打了一顿（×


	4. 喜欢喝酒但酒量一般真是个悲剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像黑了香克斯的酒量，但我的脑洞我说了算！（叉腰

香克斯喜欢喝酒，淡酒烈酒好酒劣酒，来者不拒。  
但是好饮不代表好酒量，香克斯酒量虽然比普通人好点，在红发团里却相当一般，烈一点的酒多喝几杯就上头，喝醉了也笑嘻嘻，热情加倍的拽着人用各种不靠谱的理由灌酒，直到把自己一起灌得扑街为止。  
介于他喝醉了也不会四处搞破坏，副船长对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，干部们也乐意哄着自家老大玩（老大喝醉了真的好玩——by某拒绝说出名字的干部），但香克斯本人不太服气，干部喝不过不是还有其它人么，每当船上来新人了他都乐呵呵凑过去和人家喝一场，喝输了沮丧小半天（新人惊恐：老大是不是不喜欢我？？？？），喝赢了乐呵一整天。  
渐渐地新人也都成了老油子，香克斯成了四皇，真正能登上雷德号号称是“红发海贼团”一员的新人越来越少，除了极少数愣头青，大家都从“被船长欺负”进化到了“欺负船长”的等级，香克斯唉声叹气，什么时候再来个好欺……好玩的人啊。  
野生的路飞出现了。  
香克斯眼前一亮，嘿这小子我熟，可好玩了，单纯又好骗，那张脸一看就不是能喝的！  
美滋滋过去勾肩搭背，路飞你也长大了啊，喝过酒了吧。  
路飞：喝过。  
香克斯：喜欢吗？  
路飞诚实回答：不算太喜欢。  
香克斯高兴坏了，来来来我们喝个痛快，爷们就是要喝酒！  
于是宴会上，红发团的干部们端着酒欣赏老大从劝路飞喝酒，到红着脸劝路飞喝酒，到手舞足蹈劝路飞喝酒，到语无伦次劝路飞喝酒，最后啪叽一下倒在路飞喝得滚圆的肚皮上，居然还弹了一下。  
看戏看满足的干部们哄堂大笑，除了体型变化以外十分清醒的路飞捞住差点滚进篝火的香克斯，缓缓的冒出一个问号。  
第二天，宿醉头疼的香克斯收到了伙伴们的真挚问候（老大你居然连路飞都喝不过，逊爆了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈），感动的给予回复（一根中指），信心十足的表示自己会越战越勇，就算喝不过，路飞也是个好酒友，才不会像你们一样成天只想着欺负船长！  
——后来，香克斯低头看着一身青青紫紫，欲哭无泪，我再和路飞喝酒我就是傻子！  
（讲道理明明是香克斯你先扑过来的——by肉送到嘴边不吃是傻子的路飞）  
（小番外：某次，路飞喝着喝着突然倒头歪过去，香克斯大喜，终于醉了！  
结果伸手一推路飞的脸扬起来，好大一个鼻涕泡，啪的一声破了，路飞惊醒，揉了下眼睛没事儿人一样继续喝。  
香克斯：喂！）


	5. 迫害卡普爷爷有益身心健康part1

假设香克斯之前还有一个和大妈凯多老爹并称四皇的大海贼，不幸翻车，空档了几年  
假设卡普中将有个能力类似霍仙姑的朋友，被人用问句询问时，果实会强制他闭嘴，但极低低低低低低概率下能得到回答，这个回答一定肯定会成真。  
卡普和朋友聊天的时候无意识问了句不知道未来孙媳妇是什么样的啊，他朋友回答了，就俩字。  
四皇。  
卡普震惊，四皇虽然只剩下三个，但性别为女的就一个，卡普丰富的想象力已经向他展示了六旬老太强迫花季少年，生子后杀人灭口的场面。  
卡普冲进元帅办公室拍桌子，我们现在就去剿灭大妈海贼团吧！  
战国说你给我麻溜的滚！！！  
卡普思前想后都不能接受，突然他想起来四皇现在还有一个空缺，想想那个刚成为七武海的小丫头吧，这就对了，新的四皇一定是个豪爽漂亮能打胸大的姑娘！年纪比路飞大点没关系，蒙奇家不在乎这个！  
后来红发成了四皇。  
卡普：靠，毁我孙子前程又断我孙子姻缘，红发小子咱们没完。  
再后来，白胡子战死，卡普挤出一丢丢希望幻想有个豪爽漂亮能打胸大的姑娘火速填补空缺，比如那个九蛇岛的小姑娘就不错嘛。  
结果黑胡子成了四皇。  
卡普：靠，还不如红发呢。  
（路飞小声bb：豪爽漂亮能打胸大，我觉得香克斯挺符合条件的啊。）


	6. 没有ABO的信息素设定是否搞错了什么

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非ABO，单纯的每个人出生起就自带一种气味，成年时达到巅峰，和主人本身的气质不一定匹配，但很多时候人们会被自己喜欢的气味所吸引进而深度接触气味的主人，所以也被民间戏称为求偶信息素

红发香克斯，君临新世界的四皇之一，由内而外，无时无刻的散发着，香飘十里的，烤肉味。  
特别香，特别勾引食欲，属于睡大通铺会半夜被梦游的室友咬醒的那种香（巴基：突然被cue），所有有意向和红发进行交流的人都会提前吃撑自己，因为谈判到一半突然肚子咕咕叫对气氛的破坏太大了。  
（某不具名红发干部表示，开宴会的时候坐得离老大近点，喝一口酒深呼吸一下再喝口酒，完美）  
草帽小子路飞，未来的海贼王，幼时还不显，越大越醉人，某绿色头发的三刀流剑客深吸一口气，表示这起码是二十年的陈酿。  
特别香，香到索隆迷路的时候让路飞站着不动半小时，绝对能等到一个闭着眼睛抽动鼻子的三刀流出现在视野范围内。路飞全力战斗的时候气味儿最浓郁，酒量不好的敌人三分钟内就开始打醉拳，就是范围太大敌我不分还没法主动收回去，受害的友军比敌军还多。  
路飞特别喜欢香克斯身上的味道，每次山治做肉类的时候，路飞都要先夸一句好香，再接一句香克斯更香，次数多了觉得厨艺受到轻视的厨子愤怒的表示有本事你去吃红发啊！路飞惊恐的捂住嘴疯狂摇头，不行不行香克斯吃了就没了！  
船上的老司机们扑哧一笑。  
草帽小子向四皇红发发起挑战那天，香克斯越打眼睛越亮，脸颊被酒气熏的发红，精神却愈发亢奋，路飞……路飞越打越饿，费了老牛鼻子劲儿才在失去理智张口咬人之前开大压制住了香克斯，两人滚作一团，路飞两眼发绿，橡胶手缠着香克斯死命在他身上闻，好饿好饿好饿好饿，香克斯好香好香好香好香……  
就在路飞马上就要真的在香克斯皮肤上咬个印子的前一刻，巨大的咕噜噜声音响彻四周，原来这俩人打起来又是酒又是肉的，围观群众实在饿得撑不下去了，虽然眼前场景暧昧，但天大地大吃最大，肚子它造反了啊啊啊啊。  
后来两团人一起开了个通宵的宴会。  
再后来路飞哀怨的表示香克斯好香啊，闻着好饿，又不能吃，太折磨人了。  
罗宾翻着书说，吃不了你可以舔舔过瘾啊。  
路飞打开了新世界的大门。  
（另一边，香克斯兴奋的表示路飞好香啊，被酒香包围心情都变好了。  
贝克曼叼着烟说，那正好，你下个月的酒的配额我给分了，你去找路飞抱着闻吧。）


	7. 老大太蠢可以退货吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是香克斯先动心的逗比脑洞。

大概在风车村揉习惯了，面对长大的路飞，香克斯依然习惯性的去揉路飞的脑袋，反正路飞比他矮了那么多，顺手得很。  
路飞嘟囔着我不是小孩子啦，跳着去摸香克斯的头发，香克斯笑嘻嘻的左右摇头不让路飞摸，路飞伸长手臂硬是要摸，香克斯撒腿就跑，边跑还边回头拉眼皮吐舌头，小矮子摸不到摸不到~~~  
贝克曼：……对不起，我家船长太幼稚了。  
娜美：哪里哪里，我家这个也……路飞！把东西撞烂了你自己陪！！！！  
后来这事儿莫名成了定番，香克斯见面第一件事就是rua路飞脑袋，然后捂着自己脑袋被路飞撵得上蹿下跳，双方船员在一边聊天打屁赌这次路飞花多久才能摸到那红灿灿的头发。

再后来，蒙奇家的血脉终于意思意思发了点力，路飞仿佛自己给自己吹气一样窜到了两米二还多一点，唬得一年多没见的香克斯愣是没敢认，路飞才不管香克斯多震惊呢，上去就是一个熊抱——然后把手感超好的红头发揉成了鸡窝。  
香克斯有点蒙逼，不是因为头发也不是因为路飞的身高，是路飞把他抱的太紧了，身高差使得香克斯整张脸都被埋在路飞胸口，青年强健有力的心跳声震得香克斯耳朵嗡鸣，好不容易从路飞怀里挣脱出来，第一件事不是去理头发，而是先深吸一口气，拍拍自己因为呼吸不畅憋得发红的脸降降温。  
之后定番就换了个样子，路飞的经验是，运动中的香克斯是不可战胜的（非搏命意味），“固定”他才是捷径，所以路飞学会了用橡胶手臂把香克斯连同自己一起绑几圈再打个死结，就可以凭借橡胶的灵活性美滋滋的rua香克斯的脑袋直到满足为止。  
双方船员的打赌内容也变成了香克斯要花多久才能挣脱路飞。

香克斯，香克斯其实还挺喜欢路飞的拥抱的，青年的怀抱温暖结实，带着海贼们最喜欢的阳光与海风的气息，如果不去想那只在脑袋顶上作乱的手，埋在路飞怀里的感觉就像远航的行船驶进港湾一样，充满了心安。  
但是，路飞的心跳明明很平稳，却每次都把香克斯自己的心跳带的有些超速，噗通噗通的，大有心律不齐的架势，而且这个趋势越来越严重，心大如香克斯都有些害怕，不由自主的绕着路飞走。  
香克斯居然会躲着路飞，这太奇怪了，红发团的干部们撺掇他们非常十分特别靠谱的副船长去探探情况，副团长在酒窖里找到了抱着酒桶的香克斯，泪汪汪的，一见到他就大喊，贝克曼我觉得我得了奇怪的病，是不是绝症呜呜呜呜。  
附近的干部们被他吓得够呛，贝克曼差点没叼住嘴里的烟，认真打量了下香克斯觉得没看出征兆，一边吩咐人去找船医一边扯着香克斯进房间单独谈。  
香克斯就把这些日子自己的感受和想法都倒给贝克曼，说一句吸个鼻子再灌一杯酒，很快就醉的乱七八糟，贝克曼我觉得我的心脏好奇怪它是不是坏掉了呜呜呜呜呜，如果我死了雷德号和大家就都交给你了你一定不要让我失望呜呜呜呜呜。  
贝克曼冷静的喝干净杯子里的酒，起身出门，把还在絮絮叨叨的醉鬼船长丢在了房间里，门外，干部们簇拥着船医凑上来打探八卦，到底什么病，很严重吗，现在让医生进去看看？  
副船长重新给自己点了根烟，没事儿，发春而已，大家都散了吧。


	8. 迫害卡普爷爷有益身心健康part2

海军英雄卡普中将，在水之七都和孙子路飞就红头发海贼大吵一架，吃了两包仙贝都气不顺，秉承着睡一觉就什么都过去的乐观心态，卡普靠在椅背上，秒睡。  
做了个梦。  
梦里长大成人的路飞牵着一个模糊到轮廓都看不清楚的家伙，把一个襁褓塞进卡普怀里，说这是卡普的曾孙子。  
卡普十分高兴，卡普万分激动，卡普低下了头细细端详自己的曾孙子。  
红头发。  
卡普吓醒了。  
心跳过速的卡普中将抢走了战国元帅的仙贝，一边咔嚓一边下定决心对红发香克斯见一次打一次。  
后来路飞成了海贼王，再后来，路飞笑嘻嘻的说爷爷我和香克斯在一起了。  
卡普深呼吸，冷静，你儿子是搞GM的，你孙子是海贼王，区区前四皇而已……  
卡普愤怒的在路飞头顶打出了七层琉璃塔，大吼自己绝对不接受孙子嫁给大二十岁的老男人！！！！  
路飞说，是香克斯嫁我诶。  
卡普十分感动，然后坚定地把“蒙奇·D·香克斯”这个名字从自己的想象中涂黑掩埋。  
又过了几年，满世界冒险的海贼王兴冲冲的回到了风车村，把一个小男孩推到了卡普身前。  
我儿子，路飞说。  
红头发，和幼年路飞极其相似的脸。  
卡普心跳加快，卡普血脉偾张，卡普……  
“唔啊啊啊啊爷爷厥过去了啊！！！！！”  
（爷爷每次都吼我搞没了他的曾孙子，所以才带着正好碰到的果实能力者来哄他开心嘛——by头上被打了十七层包有点委屈的路飞）


	9. 打瞌睡都能遇到流氓也太可怜了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 呜哇写这个脑洞的时候还以为香克斯十来岁才成为见习船员的，结果不到两个月就被尾田打脸，只能改设定。

香克斯，12岁，哥尔·D·罗杰的见习船员，最宝贵的礼物是罗杰船长送的草帽！  
这一天的香克斯睡前依然习惯性的用草帽盖住了脸——  
然后重心突变，香克斯跌落在一团软乎乎的东西上，有什么湿漉漉热乎乎的东西堵在自己嘴上，震惊的香克斯拼命向前推，一个陌生的黑发成年男性被向后推了个屁蹲，此时正目瞪口呆的看着香克斯，男人手里还拿着……罗杰船长的草帽？？？？？  
不知道该大喊变态还是强盗的香克斯，来不及观察陡变的环境，下意识拔出雷利送的练习用的剑，劈头盖脸的打了过去。  
蒙奇·D·路飞，25岁，完成了征服伟大航路伟业的新任海贼王，正在和恋人黏黏糊糊。  
那顶既是传承也算另类定情信物的草帽被他拿在手里扣在香克斯头上，仿佛又看到了那个刚到风车村意气风发的青年，路飞心动不如行动的勾着香克斯的腰吻了上去。  
臂弯中的香克斯仿佛一瞬间就轻了好多，莫名其妙的路飞刚抬起头，就被突如其来的大力推翻在地，一个脸比头发还红的小少年气急败坏的看看路飞再看看路飞还捏在手里的帽子，二话不说就举剑杀了过来。  
草帽路飞，除了主动向四皇红发挑战的那一次外，第一次被香克斯追着抽，情况不明还不敢还手，十分狼狈。  
时间的另一端，42岁的香克斯惊吓到了除罗杰以外的所有罗杰海贼团团员，重新见到船长的香克斯激动之下成了话唠，抓着罗杰就是一顿絮絮叨叨。  
罗杰不乐意知道未来，但罗杰十分乐意打听八卦。  
于是在罗杰和雷利的旁敲侧击下，尽可能捡着无关紧要的事说的香克斯还是漏了些许情报——比如那个接过草帽的少年，拥有聆听万物之音能力的罗杰在香克斯的诉说中听到了温柔而炽烈的情意，这个热衷搞事的家伙嘻嘻嘻嘻的笑着，把这件事记在了心里。  
交换的时间不算太长，追杀路飞追杀得气喘吁吁偏偏连对方一根头发都没打掉的小香克斯停下来喘口气的瞬间就又回到了罗杰的船上，罗杰凑过来问了几个问题，笑的贼兮兮的向香克斯竖了个大拇指，虽然不知道是为什么，但得到了船长鼓励的小少年立马又元气满满了起来。  
之后不久，罗杰海贼团和卡普狭路相逢，罗杰站在船首大喊：“卡普你孙媳妇在我手里——”  
卡普怒喷：“老子孙子他妈妈还不知道出没出生呢！！！！！”  
N年后：  
卡普：靠，罗杰神棍出身的？？？？？


	10. 只迫害爷爷好过分，还是全家一起迫害吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 每次加班都灵感爆棚？

起因是路飞拉着香克斯参加某岛屿狂欢会时顺口一句:“……像老爸一样。”，前言后语不可知，就这掐头去尾的半句话，瞬间引爆世界头条。  
《震惊！草帽小子竟是四皇之子！》  
《顶上战争的谎言，最恶罪犯是否接盘？》  
《细数海军英雄家谱，遗留在外的血脉！》  
等等等等  
打瞌睡的路飞被娜美一张报纸糊醒，扫了两眼震惊的一蹦三尺高，大呼造谣，要求启航去报社算账。  
桑尼号在报社所在岛港口和气势汹汹的雷德号撞了个正着。  
总编辑表示冤枉，虽然断章取义了，但这句确实是你本人说的啊！而且茶余饭后的话头而已，比我们这更过分的新闻多了，为啥专砸我们的场子。  
路飞吸气呼气吸气呼气，一巴掌拍桌子上，总之这个不行！父子不行！你这样，让我怎么，让我怎么——  
身体跑的比思想快的草帽小子伸长手臂把一边看戏的红发拉过来就是对嘴吧唧一下。  
——让我怎么追香克斯！我还没和他告白呢！  
红发团:哦豁。  
草帽团:草。  
香克斯:？？？？我是谁我在哪我是不是错过了三百集连续剧？？  
总编辑:……来人——头条有了————  
第二天  
《海军海贼gmj三方强强结合！是海军英雄喜获四皇孙媳还是最恶罪犯泪送亲子出嫁，我们拭目以待！！！！》  
……迟了一天赶到报社的龙和卡普:草。


	11. 不要年长就默认自己在上啊

路飞长得显小。  
重逢时，香克斯看着比自己矮了一个头的路飞，对比了一下印象中那个风车村的七岁小屁孩，嗯，没变化。  
比谁都孩子气的年长者依然以逗弄年轻人为乐，草帽一伙开始还会拦一下四皇用鱼竿绑肉钓海贼王的举动，久而久之就佛系了，再过一段时间，路飞的小伙伴们非常自然的融入了以起哄架秧子打趣老大为主要娱乐活动的耶稣布等人，一起围观一起给香克斯出各种缺德点子。  
……是给香克斯出点子吧，大概？  
罗宾姐姐微微一笑，你觉得呢？  
等到香克斯一步一步被路飞逼到床头，才意识到，什么草帽团被红发团带歪风格啊，明明是红发团在贝克曼的默许下被草帽团带歪了重点！！！  
“那个，”香克斯仔细端详了凑到面前的路飞，还是一张恨不得减龄十岁的娃娃脸，叹了口气，举单手投降，“要不再等几年？你这样我下不了手啊！”  
路飞眨巴眨巴眼，显得特别可爱：“我能下手啊。”  
香克斯：……？？？？？！！！！草，告诉我不是我想的那个意思！小兔崽子你松口！别咬！不能直接捅！！！！！！！！  
(远处，用见闻色偷听的几位默默合上了计划本子，深藏功与名)


	12. 超级短的战损段子

路飞接到消息急匆匆冲入战场的时候，战斗已经结束了。  
铺天盖地的红色灼痛了路飞的眼睛，他看见站在那里的香克斯，穿着一件红色的衬衣，那块布料大概是世界上最糟糕的机器漂染的，带着些不规则的黑色，然后又交给了更糟糕裁缝，裁剪得七零八落，将主人皮肉裸lu在外。  
路飞望向香克斯的头发，他不合时宜的偷偷赞赏了自己的观察能力，在各种深深浅浅的红色中，他依然能准确分辨出独属于香克斯的红色，明亮的，鲜艳的，充满活力的，像一团不熄的火焰，指引朝圣者的前路。  
现在那头发的主人抬起头看向了路飞，右手慵懒的将西洋剑插回腰间，随后扬起来打了个招呼。  
“哟，路飞，你来啦。”


	13. 看到现在辛苦了再吃口荤的回回味

草，这太过了，草。  
香克斯用右手挡住脸，无意识加大的力气甚至在脸上捏出了指痕。  
草，有人在帮他做口活儿。跪在地上，一手死死掐着他的腰，一手牢牢抓着他的脚踝，让他挣脱不得。草。  
香克斯左顾右盼，看天看云看树冠，就是不低头看那个黑乎乎的脑袋。对于纵情欢乐的海贼来说，个别小花样算得了什么呢，靠岸间隙的花花场所与纸醉金迷，各种青涩的，妖娆的，钱色两讫，一个口活儿，哈，都不好意思作为和别人聊天时的说头。  
但是，草，被自己看重的，一肩扛起新时代的后辈按在野外的树干上口/交这种事，绝对不存在于香克斯的想象里，草。  
“路……飞……”紧咬的唇齿间，不顾主人意愿溢出的名字，换来一次更深的吞咽，香克斯绝望的发现自己的反应就像个没见过世面的雏儿。  
草，不能继续下去了。  
香克斯用尽积攒的力气——我什么时候力气这么小了，他疑惑到——推开埋在股间的脑袋，没来得及张大嘴躲开的路飞的牙齿顺着经络划过，脱离之前甚至微微合拢咬了一下头部。  
草，香克斯睁大了眼，腰身一软，战战兢兢的向下看去，路飞使劲眨了下眼，睫毛上的白色液体顺着泪沟留到唇角，鲜红色的舌头好奇的伸出来——  
草，我完了。  
香克斯闭上了眼。


	14. 这次是正经的时间穿越梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30岁路飞x27岁香克斯  
> 路飞没带草帽，因为达成约定后还给香克斯了

香克斯独自走在浓雾中。  
左肘断裂处隐隐作痛，香克斯抽了下嘴角，因为断臂的事，贝克曼他们简直要把香克斯当瓷器一样供起来，虽然理解伙伴们的担忧，但是，再不让他自由活动他就要长毛了！  
所以雷德号刚在这个陌生岛屿靠岸，香克斯就趁被指挥来陪他的拉基路不注意，撒腿溜进了离海岸不远的树林，没想到刚一进来就被浓雾包围，仿佛突然进入了异空间。  
啧，感觉这次要被贝克曼骂一个钟头以上，红头发的船长模拟了一下未来可能的遭遇，可怜兮兮的耸了下肩，然后又被左臂处的伤痛刺激得龇了龇牙。  
窸窸窣窣窸窸窣窣……  
香克斯敏感的抬起头，见闻色被这奇特的浓雾屏蔽，但香克斯的战斗直觉告诉他有人在靠近，身后破空声想起，大概是个手臂粗的物件，目标是自己的肩膀……或者脖子？  
下意识去够格里芬的左臂传来撕裂般的疼痛，等到香克斯意识到需要换右手的时候已经来不及了，红发海贼侧过身用武装色覆盖脆弱部分准备硬抗，预计的冲击感没有到来，一只柔软的，属于人类的手搭在了香克斯的肩膀上，余光可见的，远远超出人类手臂长度的“手臂”转瞬间缩短到正常水准，一个陌生的，足足高了香克斯一个头的黑发男性突兀的出现在香克斯眼前，给了有些茫然的红发男人一个热情的拥抱。  
“嘿香克斯！果然是你！你怎么会在这里啊。”  
右手握紧格里芬，香克斯抬头打量这个异常自来熟的男人，明明没有见过，却十分面善，眼角下的疤痕，和伸长身体的能力，虽然震惊，香克斯还是喊出了那个不久前刚刚告别过的，被香克斯赠与了珍惜的草帽的孩子的名字：  
“路飞？”  
“嗯！”男人，或者说长大的路飞，极其自然的揽住香克斯的腰，将脑袋撂在香克斯的脖颈上，“香克斯你是来找我的吗？我好开心——”  
路飞没有意识到怀抱里的香克斯几乎石化，小动物一样在香克斯身上左闻右嗅：“怎么有血味儿，你刚才打猎了吗？不会是受伤了吧，哇哇哇谁干的，你快说我去打他——”  
男人的视线停滞在香克斯左肩隐隐透出血色的绷带上，发出微小的，无意识的“咦”声响，他退后了半步，半跪下来，右手小心翼翼的，蜻蜓点水一般的轻轻触碰着绷带，那双神采奕奕的眼睛终于正对上了香克斯的，他张开口又合上，看起来有点纠结，最终，还是咧出了一个大大的笑容：  
“嘿，香克斯！我是路飞，我30岁啦，比现在的你还大，你好呀。”  
“哇哦。”香克斯的脑袋终于又开始运转了，对世间一切都充满好奇心的红发男人只用了眨眼的功夫就接受了这一切，并显得十分兴奋。  
“路飞你长高啦！诶帽子呢，你达成约定了是吗？”想起刚许下没多久的约定的香克斯眼睛里溢满笑意，“这可真是个惊喜，虽然早了点……有点太早，不过是个惊喜，可惜贝克曼他们不在这里，否则就可以——”  
“开宴会——”  
两个人的喊声重合在一起，他们对视一眼，又笑了起来。  
路飞站直身子，低头将额头抵在香克斯的额头上，伸手将红发男人整个抱在了怀里，香克斯可以感受到路飞说话时呼出的热气：“27岁的香克斯——是好久以前的事啦，你认识的我还要好久才能出海，认识了很棒的同伴，碰到了好多事情，有好的，也有坏的……”  
香克斯听见男人抽了抽鼻子。  
“香克斯好厉害，我花了好大的功夫才达成了和你的约定，超级狼狈，哈哈哈。”  
渐渐地，声音又激昂的起来，“现在我变强啦，我能保护你了，绝对，绝对不会让香克斯再为了我受伤了！”  
香克斯愣住了，他总是把自己放在保护者的位置上，保护同伴，保护想保护的，能保护的一切，作为回报，伙伴们在战斗中托付信任与背脊，在生活中容忍他突发奇想天马行空的行为，但是从没有人会这么直接的抱着他，好像他是世界上独一无二的珍宝。  
一股热气涌上脸颊，眼角也有些痒意，香克斯不好意思的推拒路飞，黑发男人嘻嘻哈哈的松开怀抱，歪了下头，仿佛想起了什么，香克斯被他突然贴近的脸吓了一跳，刚想问他要干什么，一个轻柔的吻就印在了嘴角。  
“？？！！”  
香克斯大惊之下连退三步，路飞也没有继续靠近，他笑起来，“一个礼物。”他说，“请耐心一点啊香克斯，你认识的那个我还要好久才能追上来，他可傻了，连自己想要什么都搞不清楚，所以麻烦你——”他用手指点点自己的嘴唇，“——给点指引。”  
啊啊啊啊啊他在胡说什么！香克斯捂住嘴，努力从炸成空白的脑袋里寻找词句，突然的，身后传来贝克曼带着怒气的吼声，香克斯猛地回头再转回来时，浓雾遮盖了路飞的身影，香克斯急急向前，肩膀却被一只手牢牢按住：  
“乱跑什么你个混蛋船长！！！！”


	15. 上个梗的不正经后续

香克斯，面对比自己矮了一个头的路飞，想起了那个比自己高一个头的路飞，发出了灵魂质问：“你怎么这么矮？？？”  
因为重逢满心欢喜却突然被cue的路飞：委屈.jpg  
香克斯手忙脚乱的安慰路飞，摸遍自己全身没找到能哄人的东西，鬼使神差在路飞嘴上“吧唧”了一口：“见面礼……咳咳。”  
回过神来的香克斯，望着眼睛越来越亮的路飞，和四周传来的不可思议的眼神，后知后觉的惨叫：“不我不是这个意思——”  
四皇红发，风评绝赞被害中。


	16. 欢迎回家，拐人禁止

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个脑洞的前提是“香克斯带着7岁的路飞一起出海，17岁时路飞独立，现在他带着伙伴回娘……呸，来看红发海贼团的各位了。”

桑尼号和雷德佛斯号的距离越来越近了。  
虽然路飞口口声声香克斯多么多么好，但在见识过bigmom和凯多后，草帽海贼团的各位对和同样位列“四皇”的“红发”充满了戒备。  
哦，路飞不算。  
……乌索普也不算，他已经连着换了七套衣服，正在打理头发，那劲头不像去见父亲，反而像是要去结婚。  
“喂——雷德号的各位——我回来啦——————”  
草帽小子一声呼喊堪称惊天动地，见闻色出众者如乌索普山治，轻易的感受到雷德号上突如其来的人仰马翻，伴随着“卧槽是路飞”“路飞怎么回来了”“快去把厨房锁上”等让人难以评价的喊话声，满满的紧张顿时退化为白眼一枚。  
距离近到双方船员询问船长是否需要接弦，路飞朝伙伴们挥挥手:“你们先弄，我去打个招呼。”  
话音刚落，一只橡胶手便弹出近百米距离抓住雷德号的护栏，接着路飞如离弦之箭，直扑对面甲板上的红发男人。  
“太冒失了吧！！！”草帽团全团鲨鱼齿，这可是四皇啊！！！  
“哈哈，路飞你还是老样……唔！”面不改色接下路飞大力冲击的香克斯打招呼的话说不到一半就被迫停下了。  
因为路飞当着所有人的面，在他嘴上啃了一口。  
虽然比起亲吻更像啃咬，但既然双唇相贴了，应该也能称作……吻吧？  
双方全体:艾尼路式震惊·jpg  
“路、路飞！？”香克斯觉得这几年来新世界的大风大浪都没有现在挑战他的心脏强健程度，手忙脚乱的把路飞从自己身上扒拉下去，揪着无袖短褂将这个胆大包天的小子拎到和自己视线持平的高度。  
“你到底知不知道你刚才在干什么啊！”香克斯恶龙咆哮，力图让自己脸上的红晕看起来更像是气出来的。  
“知道啊。”路飞咧出大大的笑容，“离开和你说好了，打赢你你就跟我走，我准备好啦，你呢？”  
不我不是这个意思——香克斯内心呐喊——但是好像也挺不错的？——不，住脑——  
(耶稣布:喂贝克曼，还打吗？不打我去见我儿子了。  
贝克曼(掐烟头):打！养了这么久的船长，哪能随便让人叼走！  
娜美(斜眼):你们为什么接受的这么快啊。)


	17. 其实这才是最开始的段子我会说？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最早放在楼里的段子

1.  
“香克斯香克斯香克斯————”  
活力满分的呼喊由远及近，红发的大海贼眉眼弯弯的回过头，嘴角尚未上扬至最高角度，便感觉下巴被软软的东西触碰了一下。  
“chu”  
“今天的第一个亲亲——我今天也好喜欢香克斯！”  
新任海贼王在恋人面前露出一个大大的笑容，接着用手指挠挠嘴唇：“好痒啊，香克斯你把胡子剃了嘛，亲起来怪怪的。”  
“不——要——”年过不惑的香克斯孩子气十足的做了一个大鬼脸，伸手将路飞光洁的下巴捏成各种形状，“胡子可是男人的浪漫，小——鬼——”  
“喂！”  
2.  
无宴会，不海贼。  
特别是当双方老大都对宴会抱有极高热情的时候，红发海贼团和草帽海贼团一旦相遇，必然是一场彻夜狂欢。  
香克斯专心喝酒，路飞专心吃肉，两人挨得极近，又仿佛毫无交集，直到香克斯把手头的酒杯塞进路飞的手里。  
“尝尝吧，西海的酒。”  
路飞看也不看的仰头灌了下去，灌完一砸吧嘴，“诶，有点淡。”  
“那——”喝到微醺的香克斯把脸凑过去，直到唇齿相依，路飞睁圆了眼，在外界嘈杂起哄的叫好声中，听见红发男人低低的带笑询问，“——加上西海的人呢？”  
3.  
香克斯躺在床上，右手按在小奶狗一样在自己胸前来回探寻的黑色脑袋上轻轻抚摸，相连的下半身没有动静，路飞在给香克斯适应的时间，而香克斯的思绪在放空的情况下不由自主的向奇怪的地方狂奔而去。  
“说起来，”香克斯用力扒了两下路飞的头发，“卡普中将和龙的身高都不低，你怎么就不长了呢。”  
红发男人对上黑发青年抬起的，带着些莫名其妙懵懂的脸，露出了恶劣的笑容：“你看，亲都亲不到。”  
路飞的表情从懵逼转变为两腮气鼓鼓不过转瞬，橡胶果实能力者拉长了自己的脖子，在年长恋人的嘴唇上大力啃了一口，“亲得到！！！”  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，哈哈，诶呦……”笑点超低的大海贼被戳到了奇妙的点，不顾场合的放声狂笑，以致乐极生悲，“等等路飞——轻点——好好好能亲到怎么都能亲到——小鬼你慢点——不许用武装色！！！呜……”


	18. 上章的荤向扩写

“那……加上西海的人呢？”  
香克斯眼眸微动，星光与火光映衬其中，路飞捂住被偷袭的嘴，被酒精侵蚀的有些木楞的脑袋在四周人的起哄叫好声中愈发茫然。  
“还、还没尝到呀……”  
刚刚香克斯凑过来的时候路飞完全没有意识到那是一个吻，柔软的舌头一触即离，某种意义上十分纯洁的青年耿直的说出了感想。  
周围的笑声更大了。  
香克斯挑起眉，抬手又灌了自己一口酒，含在嘴里，手指点唇，示意路飞“自己尝”。  
“别害怕。”“快上！”“别客气。”之类的起哄声纷纷响起，路飞迷茫的四顾一圈，又勉强把注意力集中到香克斯湿润的嘴唇上。  
“是，这样尝吗？”青年凑过去，在各种狼嚎呼哨声中，夺过香克斯手中的酒壶，将酒全部倒在了红发男人身上。  
酒壶中剩的酒不多，细细的水流在形状优美的锁骨凹陷处积成一小潭，又顺着胸腹沟壑潜入被裤子遮挡的私密部位。  
一时间万籁俱寂，只有香克斯因为惊讶吞下那口酒的“咕咚”声尤为清晰。  
“路飞？”  
香克斯还在震惊，路飞却已低下头舔上了锁骨间的酒水清潭，舌头吮吸皮肤的“啧啧”声清晰可闻，本来只想讨个吻的香克斯措手不及，意识回笼时，路飞的脑袋已经埋在腹间，而他的手指正在扒拉香克斯裤子的松紧带。  
“等等！还有人——”  
香克斯手忙脚乱的把路飞的脑袋从敏/感部位拎起来，抬头一看，哪还有什么人，只剩下寂寞的篝火和烤到一半的野兽，仿佛这里一开始就只有一对儿小情侣在调情。  
妈的，一群牲口。  
鬼知道远处有几个拿着远望镜开着见闻色的混蛋，他可不信这群人真的这么好心清场！  
手中传来被摩擦的触感，香克斯低头一看，正对上路飞带着醉意的可爱笑脸，青年真诚的询问着令香克斯恨不得刨个坑把自己埋了的问题:“还没尝到所有的酒呢，不可以继续吗？”  
香克斯张开嘴又闭上，他想说这种餐风露宿还八成有人在偷窥的地方不适合，又觉得醉醺醺的路飞肯定听不懂，最终他选择了一个虽然搞笑但合情合理的理由。  
“你……还没擦嘴就过来了，蹭得我一身油，我得先去洗个澡。”  
香克斯给自己的急智点了个赞，然而醉鬼，特别是直肠子的醉鬼行事却不能用常理判断。路飞睁大了眼睛，一副恍然大悟的样子，然后伸长手从一旁堆叠的酒坛中拉过一个，“挂啦”一声全倒在香克斯身上。  
“我帮你洗！”  
路飞快乐的说到。  
香克斯瞪圆了眼，一时不知如何答复，路飞驾轻就熟的从上舔到下，裤子被扒下来的瞬间香克斯只来得及用披风把路飞连同下体都遮住——他发誓他听到有人发出可惜的叹声了！  
我的一世脸面啊，香克斯伸手盖住快要冒烟的脸，早知道，早知道他绝对不在众目睽睽下逗路飞！  
黑色的披风下，凸起的部分颇有节奏的蠕动着，路飞说要尝，就真的是在尝，醉醺醺的青年心思澄澈，什么花活儿都没有，只是单纯的舔舐酒液流淌过的地方，吮吸挂在皮肤上的水珠。  
然而香克斯正值盛年，又不是纯洁少年，男性敏感部位被翻来覆去的舔弄，怎么可能静得下心来，他想伸出手按住路飞的脑袋让他不要总打擦边球，又怕路飞傻乎乎的抬头问自己这是什么意思——要教以后有的是时间，至少不能在这种时候问。  
就在香克斯努力聚拢被快感冲击的支离破碎的思维时，终于把除了衣物部分都舔干净的路飞从披风间挤出一个脑袋，长出一口气，攀着香克斯的身子坐在他怀里，美滋滋的把脸靠在香克斯颈边，很快传来绵长的呼吸，徒留香克斯清醒的红着脸回味那一声睡前的呢喃。  
“……西海的人，超好味。”  
(香克斯:等等路飞你还没弄完，我还硬着呢——  
香克斯:那些看热闹的给我等着！！！！)


	19. 差别对待是不对的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直以为香克斯不带路飞出海的最大原因是路飞年纪小。  
> ——结果他自己怕是比路飞还小得多就上了罗杰的船。  
> 差别待遇是不对的，路飞打算小小的报复一下。

他俩滚到一起去以后，有天路飞和香克斯聊天，聊到香克斯小时候。  
香克斯说我从小就在罗杰船长的船上了。  
路飞：从小？  
香克斯特别骄傲的说对啊，我可以说是海贼船上长大的孩子呢。  
路飞：那你当年还嫌我小不带我出海？？  
香克斯点点点，糟了不小心说秃噜嘴了，赶紧哄人，我是从小船上长大的，你不是啊，对于一个打小就生活在陆地上的人，你就是小嘛。  
路飞：……行罢。  
香克斯以为哄好了，实际没哄好，在路飞一阵撒娇痴缠下承诺“补偿”路飞，路飞想了想，说下次做的时候你把眼睛蒙起来吧。  
香克斯觉得区区小情趣而已，没问题，结果真做的时候路飞就开始逗♂他，嘴上说着左边好可爱实际低头去口，中途停下来又去撩拨右边这样，香克斯不满意了他就专心的伺候一会儿，香克斯快到了他就停手不温不火的继续逗♂，香克斯蒙着眼睛吃不准他下一步，被吊的不上不下超级别扭。  
然后香克斯就生气了，蒙眼睛算什么，当谁没有见闻色了是吧。  
再然后香克斯就趴下了，路飞已经温水煮青蛙把他全身都调动起来了，见闻色一开那个敏感度飙升哦，香克斯当场眼冒金星。  
第二天快下午香克斯才醒，气得哦，结果一看路飞大大的笑脸又觉得好可爱打不下去，于是生了一天闷气，路飞跟前跟后的赔笑脸，干部们从没见过这种有趣的西洋景儿，纷纷围观。


	20. 好像搞过战损了……再搞一个！

就那种，浑身浴血，右臂也骨折了，半跪着，用折断的格里芬支着肩窝使自己不至于彻底倒下，依然轻蔑又傲慢的注视敌人，半分不退缩，一点不动摇。张狂得意但谨慎的黑胡子隔着三米远抬枪指着香克斯额头，告诉他一切都结束了  
枪响了，一只手突兀的拦在枪口，子弹把橡胶手心拉出三米远，最终疲软的在香克斯被血糊满的额头上打出一个圆形的印子，香克斯有几秒没反应过来，等终于回过神的时候，戴着草帽的背影已经挡在眼前  
香克斯用尽仅剩的力气呵斥路飞离开，意识到路飞根本不会听从命令后，又哀求他离开，劝他保全自己以后再想着报仇，黑胡子疯狂的笑着，说终于听到你求饶了啊红发，但没人搭理他（，路飞非常非常非常坚定的表示，我就不走！死也不走！放着你们不管自顾自狼狈的逃掉的话，算什么男人！  
然后一场混战，乔巴顶着枪林弹雨给重伤的大家急救，终于在无人死亡的情况下赢了这一局，事后大家都趴在地上躺尸顺便休息，香克斯磨着牙抱怨路飞说你真是任性的孩子，路飞滚了两圈滚到香克斯身边，揽着他笑嘻嘻的说我才不是小孩子呢，我可是能保护想保护的人的大人了！


	21. 这次的前章扩展不仅不荤还十分逗比

黑胡子一战后，罗帮忙抢救伤得最严重的路飞和香克斯，严重到什么地步呢，罗把他俩规整出个人样儿以后眼前一黑直挺挺就向后倒下去了，要不是乔巴给垫了一下这屋子里就要再多张病床。  
路飞年轻又仗着果实能力，在索隆不顾医嘱(罗:吃点清淡的！)给他塞了一肚子肉以后原地复活，缠着满身绷带守在香克斯床边。  
香克斯醒归醒，一根指头都动不了，红发团的船医英勇的把自告奋勇给他喂肉的草帽团长打出一头大包，告诉他我家老大只能吃流食！  
现在问题来了，吃了总要排，正常手术还要插x管，罗用能力根本不担心麻醉失x问题就没插，香克斯就有点憋得慌。  
他和路飞说想上厕所，路飞二话没说从床底下掏出个壶就开始掀被子，香克斯有点尴尬，虽然都是男的不怕看，但这种事情让人帮忙还是挺难为情的。  
香克斯小小声说对不起，路飞大咧咧表示这有啥，然后超级认真的盯着香克斯，说我什么事情都愿意帮香克斯干！  
香克斯脸皮有点顶不住，想起和黑胡子对决时挡在身前的背影，虽然当时气的想把路飞脑壳都撬开，不过那个宁死不退的背影真是帅到爆炸。  
事实证明人不能多想，特别是在身体比较诚实的情况下，香克斯想的出神，下面n完以后直接就抬头了，香克斯和路飞面面相觑，脸刷就红了，但是路飞没觉得有问题，这地方就是很容易起立嘛，硬/着挺难受的，他上手就抓，想帮香克斯弄一下舒服点。  
然后罗医生来查房了。  
二脸懵逼(路飞没懵，他在lu香克斯)。  
罗医生吼声响彻苍穹，我特么专门给你们放一起不是让你打/炮用的！！！！！  
哇塞，顿时方圆十里内凡是还能动弹的都激动了，恨不得立刻来看热闹。  
香克斯脸都绿了。  
/  
自此以后仿佛所有人都认定路飞和香克斯是一对，路飞至今都没搞清楚特拉男当初在吼什么，但他坦诚啊，问喜欢香克斯吗？超级喜欢！问想和香克斯在一起吗？想啊，但是没法一直在一起吧，能聚一下就很开心啦！问……你真的给香克斯那啥啥了吗？啥？你说xx吗？有啊。  
靠，实锤了。  
香克斯就比较苦逼，他有心解释，但先动小心思的确实是他，所以他解释的时候就有点底气不足，在别人眼里就是心虚。  
切，还四皇呢，遮遮掩掩的，丢人。  
香克斯:……老子不管了，扭扭捏捏确实不海贼，我这就去找路飞说清楚！  
然后香克斯在试图让路飞澄清的对话中被路飞过于直接的逻辑打败了。  
然后他们就真的在一起了。  
/  
香克斯:等等，当初是谁说“什么事情都愿意帮香克斯干”，你特么是“什么时候都愿意干香克斯吧”！！！


	22. 偶尔也来个非原著背景的脑洞吧

现代paro，警察卡普，黑/道罗杰，因为当年世道有点乱，罗杰这个黑道混的与其说是秩序的破坏者，不如说是秩序的镇压者，所以卡普和他关系不错，后来罗杰去世，底下几个未成年的孩子卡普也是搭过手逢年过节电话联络的那种，其中就有香克斯。  
香克斯算是走的和卡普家最近的，还逗过小时候的路飞，并且救过被绑架要挟卡普的小路飞，后来远走国外，过了快十年才回来。  
香克斯成年后算是黑白通吃的自由业吧，立业不成家，卡普退休以后闲得无聊，正好也把香克斯当自家小孩儿看，就和战国阿鹤合计着见天儿催着他去相亲，也是希望能他能找个好女人安定下来，彻底把“黑”的那部分漂白。  
结果香克斯每次都答应得好好的，却没一个能见到第二面，神奇的是每次都是姑娘主动说不合适，卡普就奇怪了，这条件挺好的啊，盘靓条顺有气质，开朗大方爱笑语，虽然是自由业吧但有车有房经济不差，怎么就没人看得上他呢？？？  
有次家里吃饭的时候卡普就顺口和孙子吐槽了，来了句不知道最后便宜谁能得那小子叫一声爹。  
路飞扒着饭挤出一句，我爸吧。  
——足足花了三分钟给这三个字断句的卡普：……我枪呢？？？！！！！  
（后来卡普跑去给罗杰上香加吐槽，说老伙计啊谁能想到你翅膀底下的红毛崽子最后成了我孙媳……但我还是觉得我亏了啊！！！！）


	23. 从907的斗篷衍生出的脑洞1

背负了太多东西，有时候香克斯也会笑不出来，想要一个人待着，红发团的干部们理解自家老大，只要他好好带着生命卡，不头铁去逛其它四皇和海军本部的地盘，隔一段时间松手放船长跑路几天已经是惯例，反正他们和香克斯自己都有绝对的信心，就算出现意外情况以香克斯的实力也绝对按压得住。  
（拉基路：就算再碰到小路飞那样的孩子老大你也得先顾着自己，用脚练剑很麻烦的！  
香克斯：喂喂我有那么蠢嘛！路飞是独一无二的！）  
/  
于是在某个正在举办庆典的岛上，与索隆并肩走在街上的路飞和一个黑斗篷怪人擦身而过，路飞先是被浓重的酒味熏得皱起眉头，手臂摆动间和怪人的摩擦让他意识到怪人没有左臂，加上那万分之一秒侧头时看到的从斗篷空隙间露出的一抹红色，路飞站定了一会儿，在索隆的催促声中说了一声我有点事想确定一下，反身追了过去。  
（然后索隆就迷路了。）  
路飞在一个昏暗的小巷里找到了斗篷怪人，他正靠在墙上干呕，路飞伸手去掀斗篷，却被人死死攥住胳膊拉了过去。借着身高差，怪人的面容在路飞眼里一览无余。  
确实是许久未见的香克斯。  
/  
香克斯借酒精麻痹大脑放松自己，确实有效，但后遗症也确实难受，他觉得脑袋都快炸了，偏偏想躲进小巷安静一会儿也有人跟进来，他抓住伸过来的胳膊，迷离的视线无法确认对面是谁，从花哨的衣服（庆典特供）和（与自己相比）较为娇小的身材，香克斯已经不会转动的大脑把人误认成了找生意的流莺。  
就是这流莺看起来有点眼熟。  
对方没有展现出任何敌意，相反还有一丝诡异的亲密感，香克斯下意识觉得这可能是哪个“老相好”，正好性和酒一样是发泄的良方，香克斯低头就啃了过去。  
/  
路飞最开始的惊喜早就被香克斯对身体的不爱护打消了，他气得要命，想把香克斯拖到桑尼号上让乔巴看看，结果香克斯劈头盖脸的亲下来，酒气十足的嘴里还不停嘟囔着“亲亲我，摸摸我”之类的话。  
路飞整个人都石化了。  
随之而来的是愤怒，愤怒于香克斯的不谨慎，在这种没有伙伴的地方放下防备，就算当初在风车村有贝克曼他们盯着四周，香克斯也没醉成这种样子过，愤怒于红发团的疏忽，船长都这个样子了，你们人呢？？？  
还有一些说不明道不白的情感，上帝视角可以称之为“醋意”，路飞放任本能驱使，香克斯要亲亲他就亲，香克斯要摸摸他就摸，斗篷底下的身躯被他掌握不好力度的手捏的红一块青一块的，偏香克斯还一副很满足的样子。香克斯摸他屁股他就反摸香克斯屁股，香克斯摸到他下体一头问号，等到他把手伸进香克斯裤子捏住下体的时候，红发男人就放弃了疑问，特别乖巧的靠在他肩上哼哼唧唧，直到被他撸到高潮。  
/  
高潮的时候香克斯终于清醒了一秒钟，他瞪大眼睛看着路飞背在身后的草帽，犹犹豫豫的问了一声“路飞？”，随后就心理生理双重刺激，外加酒精上头，挣扎都没得一下的昏了过去。  
路飞挺无奈的叹了口气，把斗篷给香克斯拢好，扛着人就近找了家旅店，用还没来得及花的零花钱开了间房把人放床上，想了想从刚才上下其中时发现的生命卡上面撕了一角，写了个纸条丢在床头柜上，关上门离开了。  
先想办法把索隆找到再回船上吧——by摸着掖在草帽里的卡纸，突然长出点老父亲心的船长先生。  
/  
香克斯醒来的时候脑袋差点爆炸，坐在床上花了好几分钟思考自己是怎么开房进来的，记忆回笼的时候面部充血，特别自欺欺人的安慰自己春梦而已不是真的不是真的不是真的！  
然后转头就看见了床头柜上的纸条。  
——要好好照顾自己啊！帽子先不还你了，生命卡我拿走了！  
底下还画了个小草帽。  
真的是路飞……香克斯绝望的把自己埋进枕头里，突然没有活下去的欲望了呢。（×


	24. 最后到底是谁驯化了谁呢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由尾田“有腿毛的都是有需求的人”推导出香克斯性欲可能还挺强，之后有的脑洞。

香克斯在海贼船上长大的嘛，幼年被一群大男人拎上抱下的，少年期求教武艺的最终结果一般都是被按在甲板上摩擦，在这种环境下长大，他其实相当享受被男性强者掌/控的感觉。（这个和骨子里向往自由不冲突）  
成年以后，这一点就反馈在了“性”上，然而强者这个条件就干掉了九成九的色情服务者，这种亲密事所必须的值得信任一条则干掉了其余的（和非色情服务者），又强又值得信任的基本都在他自己船上，作为船长他又必须保持权威不能让人凌驾于自己之上，所以久而久之香克斯自己都（以为）遗忘了这份渴望，用战斗和酒消磨风月场合消磨不掉的欲求。  
后来路飞出现了。  
年轻的新海贼王抱着那顶归还后又反被赠予的草帽，眼神清明信誓旦旦的告白：“我喜欢香克斯，我想和香克斯在一起。”  
香克斯没有感受到任何心跳加速面红耳赤，反而一腔热血全向下涌，匆忙用披风遮了下才没当场出丑。  
男性，强大，值得信任，和自己没有从属关系，完美。  
“好啊。”他听见自己干巴巴的回答。  
/  
香克斯万万没想到的是，路飞说的“在一起”真的就是字面上的“在一起”，年轻人脑子里就没有那根筋儿，简直是完美的柏拉图主义者，情侣间的亲昵一度止步于拥抱与亲吻脸颊，这让憋太久的香克斯无法忍受，他不得不使尽一切手段去诱♂惑路飞。  
ps：路飞虽然不主动，但很听话——虽然手把手教人上自己挺丢人的，但是真的好爽——by终于本垒正在腰疼的香克斯。  
pss：想要一个互相驯化的故事，路飞奉上的是一颗真心与纯洁的感情，但香克斯最初确实是为了身体需求答应的（毕竟路飞从小时候就开始向往成年的他，但他对成年的路飞还不够了解），历经风雨的他唯一能作为反馈的只有对这段关系的忠诚（所谓能骗一辈子也是he嘛），但是路飞不开窍他必须教，越亲密越容易了解一个人，而且，谁又能不喜欢路飞呢？香克斯在驯化路飞的过程中把自己彻底栽了进去，他以为是他驯化了路飞的身体，实际上是路飞驯化了他的感情。


	25. 路飞的三档后遗症真是太可爱了

桑尼号驶到红发地盘，香克斯得知消息，但双方船长都认为还不是见面的时候，所以默契的互相避开  
路飞迎来了一场艰苦的战斗，大概是体力耗尽的缘故，已经克服的三档后遗症又出现了，路飞变成了一个小孩，还被海鸟当做食物叼走了  
海鸟飞了挺远的一段距离，路飞缓过口气儿以后怕被掉进海里只能扒着海鸟不放，于是海鸟飞出了诡异的弧度，吸引了正好在海岸观察四周的耶稣布的注意  
耶稣布射落了海鸟，从海里捡起了路飞，路飞觉得有点丢脸拉着草帽遮住脸不吭声，耶稣布左看右看，突然大笑着回头大喊，老大，我捡到路飞的私生子了——  
顿时那边正在举行宴会的地方传来此起彼伏的喷酒声。  
/  
被耶稣布拎到红发团宴会现场的路飞有点尴尬的和香克斯对视一眼，偷摸笑了下，继续用草帽遮脸装哑巴，光吃不说话，香克斯咳了咳开始打哈哈，说这明明就只是个长得像路飞的小孩子嘛，路飞的年龄哪来这么大的孩子……草帽？这草帽很普通嘛，崇拜路飞的小孩子买一顶戴很正常啊blablabla  
去过风车村的干部：我就静静的看你胡扯。  
气氛微妙的宴会结束后，贝克曼问路飞要不要来休息一下，路飞摇头，他得等伙伴们来接他，贝克曼心领神会，走到一边小声吩咐今天守夜的人如果看到桑尼号不要声张，香克斯蹲到路飞面前，就像十二年前一样揉了揉路飞的头，解下披风给他披上，然后潇洒的转身挥手，把这个“陌生的小孩”单独丢在了海岸边。  
/  
这一晚什么都没有发生，红发团捡到了一个迷路的小孩子，草帽小子在海岸边的树上眯了一觉，他们之间没有交集。  
下次见面，就是约定之时了。


	26. 每次坑老大最积极的都是你们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看到过说海贼对战败者要么死要么加入胜者，拿来用（喂  
> 假设香克斯被类似布琳的能力者偷袭，脑子里关于路飞的印象被删除了，医生看过以后说香克斯意志力很坚定，最多混乱两三天就会好回来，于是干部们一拍即合，开始快快乐乐的给老大挖坑（×

香克斯一觉睡起来觉得头大如斗，敏感的察觉到自己记忆缺失，走出房间想问问贝克曼是不是出事了，结果一抬头好大一面草帽海贼旗迎风飘扬。  
香克斯都懵了，左看右看确认这里是他的雷德号，这时候贝克曼走过来，香克斯急慌慌的拉住他问这海贼旗是怎么回事？？？  
贝克曼一脸沉重的说作为船长的你输给了现任海贼王，这是代价。  
（事实：  
拉基路：我说老大，虽然小路飞变强了大家都高兴，但你要不要这么积极去换旗啊，堂堂“四皇”被打败了不觉得丢人吗~~~~  
香克斯：啊呸，四皇这种东西谁喜欢谁去当，挂海贼王的旗有什么丢人的（换旗ing），哈哈，这世界上挂过两任海贼王旗帜的也就只有我了，还挺有趣的！）  
香克斯大惊失色，我输了我怎么没印象！？  
拉基路沉痛路过，连肉都没拿，老大你被打到头晕过去啦，这不才醒，医生说可能会有失忆现象，果然成真了。  
香克斯勉强接受“事实”，但他怎么想都觉得不对劲，如果真的在战斗中输了，他宁可自己死也会全力护着伙伴离开的，这种大家全须全尾的加入别的海贼团是怎么回事？  
香克斯仔细端详了贝克曼和拉基路的脸色，莫不是……  
（拉基路：老大你别盯了我要憋不住笑了。）  
香克斯小心翼翼，那个人（指草帽旗）拿你们……  
耶稣布抱着木仓强势插/入：呜呜呜呜老大我对不起你！他们、我儿子在他们手上——（乌索普：阿嚏——）  
香克斯出乎意料的接受了这个说法，组建海贼团是为了和伙伴们一起冒险，那为了伙伴毁掉或者合并海贼团也不是不可以，  
他抬头看向那面旗帜，虽说大家都说他输给了海贼王，但他并没有相关的记忆，这个新海贼王是什么样的呢，是像罗杰船长一样的，还是……香克斯皱起眉，拿船员家属做要挟要求败者加入，怕不是那种追求权势的家伙，这可不行。  
……不，等等。  
香克斯眯起眼睛，这旗子上的草帽——  
贝克曼不愧他的智商，搬出当初冲进玛丽乔亚后见到的场景（巨大草帽），让香克斯相信这旗子上的草帽来由是新海贼王为了夸耀与世界zf对战的战绩新换上的。  
（耶稣布：卧槽，这都能圆回来，不愧是副船长！）  
香克斯更担心了，这个新海贼王还是个挑战世界zf并好大喜功的好战分子？这也太糟糕了吧！  
香克斯一个头两个大，恨不得回房间睡一觉假装这是梦一场，正好这时候洛克之星跑过来说海贼王来访！香克斯披风一甩就往甲板上冲，让我来看看你到底是何方神圣！  
刚上甲板香克斯就被路飞扑了个正着，香克斯正诧异于自己居然没躲开，就见眼前这个疑似新海贼王的青年吧唧一下啃自己嘴上。  
香克斯直接就炸了，士可杀不可辱，他长这么大没被人这么“侮辱”过，当下把路飞往甲板上一掼，霸王色全开，格里芬直至路飞的鼻子。  
你！起来！我们再打一次！！！  
路飞：？？？？  
路飞注意到香克斯背后几人在疯狂比划什么，他没看懂，不过香克斯想打架他奉陪就是了，赌上一切全力战斗的香克斯美得惊人，可惜就那一次，之后的香克斯更像陪他喂招，难得有机会重温，不打白不打。  
/  
战斗很快进入白热化，路飞越打越兴奋，香克斯越打越心惊，他仿佛和路飞战斗过很多次，这种熟悉感绝对不该出现在掠夺者和失败者之间，而是……  
激烈的打斗促进了记忆回笼，等到双方心有灵犀的收手之时香克斯已经想起了一切，他磨着牙想去收拾几个损友，却被路飞拦住。  
新海贼王睁着圆溜溜亮晶晶的眼睛，眼巴巴的看着他。  
香克斯我好像兴奋了，我们来做吧！！！！  
等——等等——


	27. 没想到吧海贼王我都敢搞十二国记paro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给没看过十二国记的人的简单科普：  
> 升山：一群人主动去找麒麟让麒麟瞅瞅自己是不是王。  
> 飘风之王：第一次升山就被选中的王，因为没经历过波折总被认为不靠谱。  
> 麒麟的寿命：选不出王的麒麟会在三十岁左右死去，有王的麒麟则与王同寿，王不失道则寿命无极，王失道王和麒麟一起死，王主动退位王死麒麟活。  
> 使令的报酬：麒麟收服妖魔作为使令听从差遣，代价是麒麟死后身体由使令分食。  
> 妖魔：王登基后妖魔无法进入国境线。  
> 跪拜：麒麟只能跪拜自己的王，这点有特殊情况不过这个脑洞我就不考虑那么多了。

背景类似芳极国，这个国家的上一任王是个彻彻底底的暴君，造反的民众杀死了麒麟，导致蓬山上的里木不再结出该国麒麟的果实。  
数十年后，也许是上天终于垂怜了水深火热中的人民，里木结出了新的果实，诞生了一只赤色的麒，人们暗里口口相传，说这种颜色与麒麟惧怕的血液一致的麒麟会招来灾祸。  
但似乎小麒麟十分幸运，他在第一次升山的时候就选出了自己的王，这个名叫罗杰的男人给麒麟起名香克斯，把还没自己腰高的香克斯当儿子养，王和麒麟间的关系十分和睦。  
可惜的是，雄鹰是无法养在笼子里的，自由两个字刻进了罗杰的骨髓，这个从小就四处闯荡的男人可以为了国家人民选择升山，但他无法长久的待在王位上，仅仅三十年后，就在这个国家逐渐缓过气开始复苏时，罗杰选择独自去蓬山退位，留下震惊且悲伤的香克斯与乱成一团的朝堂。  
三十年不够抹平民众的记忆，恐慌于王不在位的民众开始诅咒抛弃了他们的飘风之王罗杰，开始诅咒选出了这个王的麒麟香克斯，他们恶毒的表示果然是不详的麒麟，诅咒他早早丧命，这样的话说不定蓬山上的里木会降生正常的麒麟。  
大臣们组成了伪朝维持着摇摇欲坠的平稳，香克斯承担着所有人的期望寻找新的王，也许是罗杰用光了他的运气，整整十年，无论是升山还是主动寻觅，香克斯始终没有再一次得到天启。  
十年后，体型已经长到成人的香克斯在一个小村庄中遇到了路飞，已经选过一次王的麒麟在第一眼就确认了那个男孩是新的王，但是香克斯犹豫了，这孩子太小了，显然无法承担起一个国家，与其把这个孩子拱上玉座，数年后失道轻易丢了性命，还不如让他快乐的长大，自己还有十年寿命，等到下一任麒麟长大，这个孩子的年龄正好合适。  
香克斯放弃了认主的念头，但是麒麟对王的眷恋是一种刻在骨子里的本能，他隐瞒了身份，时不时与路飞相会，每一次相会他都会更加喜欢路飞一分，也会更坚定不认主的信念——路飞与罗杰是如此的相似，这个热爱自由的孩子不应该被绑在玉座之上——朝臣们依然在催促，失去王的民众依然在哀嚎，但香克斯压制住了麒麟慈悲的天性，他只希望路飞能无忧无虑的长大。  
又过了十年，生为麒麟的香克斯寿命即将终结，他面色如常的和路飞相会，告知他自己有很长一段时间不能来访了，与路飞告别后，香克斯望着少年的背影，在阴影中给自己的王行了第一个也是最后一个跪拜礼，骑上使令准备找个荒凉的地方让使令们领取最后的酬劳。  
使令的毛被路飞拽住了。  
香克斯震惊的看过去，少年不开心的撇着嘴，问题连珠炮一样丢过来。  
“你是麒麟吗？”  
“你向我跪拜了吧！”  
“我是你的王吗？”  
香克斯不愿意向路飞撒谎，他垂着头示意使令离开，但随之而来的第四个问题击中了他。  
路飞问：“你宁愿死也不愿意选我吗？”  
香克斯慌乱极了，他磕磕绊绊的解释，他说玉座不适合你，王在统治的同时也被限制，你应该是自由的。  
路飞不愿意听他的解释，少年的手改为抓住香克斯的衣摆，他坚定望着香克斯：“但是我想当你的王。”  
香克斯愣住了。  
“自由不是别人给的，是自己去争取的。”  
“我想和你在一起，我想保护你，我想当你的王。”  
麒麟溃不成军。  
end  
沙雕后续：  
从此国家有了个一个月都不一定上一次朝的王和把王宠到天上去跟着王四处乱转的台甫。  
群臣非常生气，但是王理直气壮，没有王的时候你们不是干得挺好的吗，反正我只要不失道保证国内没有妖魔就好了嘛，难道出现妖魔了？  
没有。  
群臣败退。  
（罗杰的路飞的区别大概是罗杰是浪过了才当的王，路飞是当了王才开始浪，浪惯了再被限制和在限制里去浪给人的感觉是不一样的，更何况罗杰选择升山还是抱有那么一点责任心的，路飞就不一样了，他只是因为香克斯是麒麟才选择当王。  
罗杰的任性：我可以自由的选择去死。  
路飞的任性：我可以自由的放大臣鸽子。）


	28. 老大被个小鬼划进守备范围了是什么体验

路飞和香克斯约好第二天一起去打猎，结果宴会上香克斯喝多了第二天头疼不想起床，路飞来闹他的时候他把披风往脑袋上一裹蜷成一团耍赖不肯起。  
路飞怒掀披风结果发现香克斯眉头都是皱起来的，顿时觉得比起打猎还是让香克斯睡得舒服比较重要，路飞不闹了香克斯秒秒钟睡着，路飞看着看着觉得自己好像也困了，把香克斯的披风扯过来一半抱着香克斯也睡着了。  
过了不久被路飞放鸽子的乌索普扯着老爸来喊人，刚推门还没开嗓呢就见床上同时抬起俩脑袋往这边扫了一眼。  
路飞看的是耶稣布，香克斯看的是乌索普。  
发现是熟人后，俩人二话没说又把脑袋靠在一起睡过去。  
乌索普想吼路飞但是香克斯在他又不敢，只能委委屈屈的被老爸拎走。  
/  
后来耶稣布和拉基路他们聊天，说我给路飞一颗豆子让他顶在脑袋上给我当靶子他都会同意，偏偏和老大睡一起时候瞅我的眼神，嘿，跟戒备领地的野兽似的。  
又说老大明明挺喜欢我儿子的，听他吹牛都能高兴地和小孩一样手舞足蹈，开宴会的时候也没少勾肩搭背，结果你看那次那一眼把我儿子吓得。  
最后总结说，路飞长大以后他俩相处时间加起来都没超过一个月，居然就能睡到一块去，看起来睡得还挺香，啧，不知道的还以为是什么天生一对灵魂伴侣呢。  
贝克曼举起酒杯喝了一口，谁说不是呢。  
（有点隐晦_(:з」∠)_……大概想法是乌索普是香克斯同伴的儿子，是路飞的伙伴，香克斯在清醒的时候很喜欢这个小伙子，但不清醒的时候被他接近一定范围依然会戒备——但是路飞不一样，哪怕路飞已经不再是小孩子，哪怕和长大的路飞相处的时间并不多，香克斯依然可以和路飞头靠头睡得很安心。路飞那边的话，耶稣布是他从小认识的人，也是他非常喜欢非常信任的人，如果只有路飞一个人在睡，估计耶稣布都捏住他鼻子了他也照睡不误，但香克斯在身边的话，路飞反而会本能的进行戒备，乌索普和他一间屋子睡久了气息熟悉不算威胁，所以只要耶稣布被瞪。）


	29. 别总以为小孩子就单纯

香克斯抽到“向在场任意一人告白并邀请过夜”的大冒险，放眼望去自家船员眼睛都在冒绿光，就差在脸上写着“选我选我坑都挖好了就等老大来跳”。  
香克斯一激灵酒醒了一半，自家这群混球不能选，路飞那边除了路飞都不熟——那就路飞吧！  
反正路飞看起来就是那种get不到荤|话的人设，一起睡一晚而已，大不了路飞睡姿太差自己打地铺把床让给他也可以嘛。  
香克斯迅速在心里列了个简单的计划表，一指路飞我就选他了！  
香克斯：路飞我喜欢你！  
路飞（还嚼着肉）：唔？唔唔！我也喜欢香克斯！  
香克斯（哎呀这崽儿还是这么单纯，计划通）：晚上和我一起睡吧！  
路飞（开始思考）：……是生小孩那种睡吗？  
香克斯：………………  
香克斯：………………？？？  
香克斯：……………………！！！  
幸灾乐祸的欢呼声差点震聋了香克斯的耳朵，但他还是十分清晰的看见了路飞接下来的唇形。  
路飞说，好呀。


	30. 男人靠拳头说话！……大概

路飞对恋人之间要做的事有概念但不甚明了，他知道男女之间怎么做但他和香克斯都是男的，所以他脑子转不过来。  
无论是把香克斯当女性还是被香克斯当女性都感觉怪怪的，路飞开始头秃。这时候藻和厨例行吵架，一个说是男人就来打一架，一个说拳头分高低输了可别哭鼻子。  
路飞灵光一闪，跑去和香克斯说我上次打赢你了我在上面！  
香克斯本来笑盈盈的，听到这话也不由得抽了抽嘴角，虽然他不怎么在乎上下但现在怎么就那么想打人呢。  
于是俩人又打了一架，香克斯没抽刀路飞没开二档，最后香克斯凭经验把路飞放倒在地，得意叉腰问服不服。  
路飞顺势躺平说好吧那你在上面。  
想了想又补了句，没关系我不怕痛。  
香克斯就很好奇问你怎么知道会痛？  
路飞说我听到过啊，那些女孩子都喊不要不要的*，特拉男还不让我去救人。  
香克斯笑出来，说那你刚才还说你要在上面，是觉得我也不会痛？  
路飞理直气壮的表示男人靠拳头说话有什么不对吗，我赢了你听我的，我输了我听你的。  
香克斯说那可以不做啊，不做就不痛。  
路飞摇头说我问过大家了，他们都说香克斯需要这个，我不想让香克斯找别人。  
香克斯就，有点哭笑不得，又有点心软。  
香克斯把路飞拉起来，说就算做了也可以不痛的，我教你。  
。  
初|夜做到最后一步路飞才发现问题。  
不是说你在上面吗？  
香克斯反问，不是说你不怕痛吗，既然你都不怕痛了，那我要怎么证明可以不痛呢？  
路飞有点懵圈，那，你痛吗？  
香克斯沉默，这种时候被直白的这么问好像有点耻，你再不进来我就要痛了，他说。  
（*路过的风月场所，二分情|趣八分疼，路飞没领会错声音里的情感，他只是听到的地方不对——倒是香克斯被他转述的以为是小夫妻间的情|趣）  
常规沙雕后续：  
香克斯：……  
香克斯：路飞，来打一架。  
路飞：好！  
路飞：不过为啥？  
香克斯：我突然发现第一次以后每次都是我在下面，凭什么啊。  
路飞：因为你说你很舒服啊。  
香克斯：…………我也可以让你舒服啊。  
路飞：但是我不怕痛啊，痛都不怕，怎么会舒服呢？  
香克斯：………………草。


	31. 看见的是未来吗

假设有个岛屿，上面幻想无数，可能是登岛者的记忆，也可能是登岛者的妄想。  
——也可能是那一丝未知的未来。  
香克斯隔几年就来玩一次，磨炼意志的同时还能给自己找不少乐子，比如重温小时候和巴基一起闯祸被雷利训的场面，比如观看小时候自己幻想过的“闯祸以后雷利笑眯眯表示没关系，夸奖自己和罗杰一样出色”的场面www  
这次登岛前香克斯脑海里“不知道路飞那小子怎么样了”的念头一闪而过，登岛后，眼前呈现一间热闹的酒馆，橙色头发的女子正在豪饮，长鼻子的男性脚踩着凳子大声喧哗，长得像狸猫的萌物坐在黑发女性的怀里……  
不认识的场景，不认识的人，香克斯以为自己误入了他人的记忆或者幻想，这时酒馆玻璃外一道身形路过，酒馆里的人不约而同的朝外看了一眼，露出心照不宣的笑容，香克斯也顺势看过去，黑色兜帽下溢出一缕红发，那是他自己。  
香克斯跟了上去，追到隔壁的一条小巷，有个比自己高一些的，同样穿着黑兜帽的男性站在那里，好像多动症一样摆弄着斗篷，看到“香克斯”走过来，开心的张开怀抱抱了他一下，香克斯听到男人模模糊糊但语调轻快的抱怨为什么要穿这个好奇怪之类的话，然后他目瞪口呆的看到那个“自己”轻轻拽着男人的领子，在男人顺服低下来的脸上印了一个吻。  
“也许是为了情趣？”香克斯听到“自己”这样打趣，“和你的船员们只隔了一堵墙，刺激吗？”  
我不知道那个男人觉得刺不刺激，我快要被刺激死了，香克斯目瞪口呆，眼瞅着眼前从舌吻过渡到抚摸，那手都摸进裤子了，他实在承受不住，伸手试图去抓那个陌生男人的兜帽。  
幻境消失了。  
之后香克斯着实低沉了一段日子，拉基路耍宝都逗不笑他，贝克曼询问他的船长是不是出了大事，香克斯哭丧着脸说我未来好像和个男的搞上了。  
贝克曼点点点，这算问题，你是被迫的还是？  
香克斯脑袋转了两圈，对哦好像是你情我愿的，确实不是问题，好了我没问题了。  
贝克曼：现在换我有问题，文件积了那么多……别跑！！！！  
后来香克斯试着去寻找那个男人，他托人关注他能记住的酒馆中的“船员们”的特征，可惜一直无果，直到数年后，路飞进入新世界，草帽海贼团的船员们也逐渐有了名气，处于老大对草帽小子的关注，情报人员将草帽海贼团船员的通缉令送到香克斯手上……


	32. 日清广告太萌了不由开起了脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 借用日清人设，当然具体是我瞎编_(:з)∠)_

香克斯因为路飞惯用手骨折，路飞超级愧疚，跟前跟后打水买饭，努力照顾香克斯。  
香克斯开始还乐呵呵的指使路飞拿这个搬那个，一来自己确实不方便，二来他也不希望路飞一直那么愧疚，三来，逗小学弟就是很有意思不是嘛。  
路飞没两天就习惯给香克斯当左手了。  
可能有点太习惯了。  
一起去厕所，香克斯右手扣半天皮带，路飞顺手把他裤子拉下来了，厕所所有人行注目礼。  
香克斯:……  
一起去食堂，路飞打完饭香克斯拿起勺子，下一秒一块肉就怼到嘴边，附近所有人行注目礼。  
香克斯:……  
放学以后，路飞挤开拉基路推着自行车朝香克斯挥手示意他上车，附近所有人行注目礼。  
香克斯:……  
香克斯觉得这样下去不行，他快被四周打趣的目光看毛了(毕竟校园paro里学长也还是和孩子嘛ww)，他和路飞说不用这样，路飞狗狗眼看他，他败退，只能尽可能主动绕着路飞走。  
路飞有点委屈，香克斯绕着他走他就找着香克斯走，迂回半天学弟终于把学长堵在了一个小房间里，（无意识）霸气壁咚。  
路飞（超委屈）:你干嘛躲着我。  
香克斯（也好委屈）:是你太过分了。  
路飞（超级超级委屈）:我没有！我只是想对你好点！  
香克斯（愤怒反驳）:那也不用做到接我下学喂我午饭脱我裤子的地步！  
路飞（超级超级超级委屈，酝酿感情）:那我……  
门外传来卡普的咆哮:你们两个混球给我从播音室里滚出来——  
香克斯低头一看，麦克风旁边的标志是绿色的。  
草。  
后来俩人被卡普骂了半小时，因为香克斯因为路飞骨折这事是事实，所以俩人才没因为“有伤风化”被记过。  
再后来所有和香克斯路飞熟悉的人都拿这个乌龙打趣他们，新的学期开始后，想和路飞学长告白的学妹听说了这个传闻，犹豫了半天，偷偷问路飞，学长和香克斯学长真的是一对儿吗？  
路飞:啊？  
学妹（感受到了希望）:因为我听说，路飞学长对香克斯学长做了好多情侣间才能做的事……  
路飞:啊？？  
学妹（鼓起勇气）:……如果路飞学长对香克斯学长不是那种感情的话，那我……  
路飞:啊！！！  
学妹（受到了惊吓）:学长？？  
路飞:原来我喜欢香克斯啊，我终于搞清楚啦，谢谢你！我这就去告白！  
学妹（尔康手）:等、等等——


	33. 灵魂伴侣这个梗是玩不腻的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵魂伴侣的常用梗，刻印在身上的是“未来伴侣对你说的第一句话”。

这个世界非常温柔，它能让每一对灵魂伴侣至少见上一面说过一句话，这个世界也非常残酷，因为和一个人见面的第一句话，很少会有特点到可以进行辨认。  
香克斯的刻印是“你是海贼吗？”，作为从小就在海贼船上长大的他来说，几乎每次靠岸都能听到几次这句话，出于对灵魂伴侣的向往，香克斯会尽可能和每一个对他说出这句话的人聊一聊，如果比较和眼缘，可能还会约个会什么的，可惜香克斯从来没感受到所谓“灵魂的悸动”，久而久之他也不再刻意去注意这句话，但内心依然保持着最初的向往。  
风车村碰到那个小孩子，在别人惊恐目光下扯着他的袖子问他“你是海贼吗？”的时候，香克斯根本没意识到这句话的熟悉，他只是按住路飞的脑袋，笑嘻嘻的问候了一声“你好啊。”  
路飞身上的刻印是“你好啊。”，作为打招呼常用语，这大概是最模糊不过的提示了。路飞从出生起每年每月甚至每天都能碰到新的“灵魂伴侣嫌疑人”，不过路飞本身就不信命，少年懵懂对伴侣也毫无任何向往，哪怕所有人都可惜他的刻印，他也毫不在意。对他来说，灵魂伴侣这种东西没有任何意义，喜欢一个人难道不是靠本能吗？永远都找不到又怎么样，大海就是他的伴侣，谁都夺不走。  
风车村他顶着村长惊恐眼神扯住那个红发男人的袖子时，也只是好奇而已，虽然他也对路飞说了“你好啊。”，路飞也没有感觉，继续询问他是否是海贼这个问题。  
我喜欢香克斯，他笑起来真好看。  
我讨厌香克斯！他又拿我开玩笑！  
我喜欢香克斯，他说的冒险好有趣。  
我讨厌香克斯！他不带我去冒险！  
……  
喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，喜欢，最喜欢香克斯了，等着瞧吧，我一定会成为海贼王的！我一定会去找你的！  
……  
后来路飞成为海贼王后跑去和香克斯表白，香克斯很惊讶，他已经过了向往灵魂伴侣的年龄，但路飞还年轻，还有无限可能。  
他向路飞再三确认，你确定是我吗？不担心错过灵魂伴侣吗？要不要再考虑一下？  
路飞很生气也很坚定的回答，我才不管那些，我只喜欢香克斯而已，我只喜欢香克斯！  
香克斯觉得自己那颗向往爱情的心又开始跳了。  
再后来他们分分合合（距离上）很多年，一直很合拍，凑到一起的时候甜掉别人的牙，分别的时候也分外洒脱，被吐槽说哪有这样的伴侣，也会异口同声的回答这就是我们相处的方式啊！  
（最后，在活过作为海贼而言足够漫长的岁月后，路飞在香克斯马上要永远离开自己前，突发奇想问了下，你的刻印是什么呢，香克斯摸了摸左臂的残缺，他的刻印早已随着那只手一起消失。大概是，你是海贼吗？  
诶？？？路飞挠挠头，他平时忘性大，但对一些印象深刻场景的记忆依然清晰，其中就包括初次见到香克斯。  
我好像也问过你这个问题呢。  
第一次见面？  
第一次见面！  
我回答了什么？  
你回答了……你没回答嘛，你就对我说了句……  
路飞摸上自己的刻印。你就对我说了句，你好啊。  
两人面面相觑，半响笑的稀里哗啦。  
什么嘛，兜兜转转，原来还是你啊。）


	34. 担心路飞吃亏的你们是否搞错了什么

香克斯先告白，但他总觉得有种自己在诱拐小孩的罪恶感，所以告白词不是直白的我喜欢你，而且比较委婉的要不要和我在一起。  
路飞……其实没听懂，他还以为是罗那种同盟的意思（罗：草帽当家的，我们对同盟的理解就没一致过！）。他觉得和香克斯一起超开心的，二话没说就同意了，直到香克斯有点试探的亲吻自己才发觉出不同——但是和香克斯亲亲也很开心啊，路飞就很热情的亲回去了，于是俩人阴差阳错的就确定关系了。  
清汤寡水过了一段日子，路飞生理上的欲望都点在吃上了，但香克斯有正常需求嘛，所以他尝试着约路飞过夜。  
路飞超级坦然的和伙伴们说今天去和香克斯一起睡（纯盖被子意味）！草帽团如临大敌，压着路飞上了一天生理卫生课，话里话外直白委婉，总之唯一的重点是“保护好自己，千万别受伤！”。路飞张大嘴一路哦哦哦，打开了新世界的大门。  
第二天操心的老父母们（。）顶着黑眼圈等到下午才等回了路飞。看路飞元气满满的样子，心里嘀咕这是橡胶人天赋异禀啊还是我们以小人之心度君子之腹了红发根本没那念头？？？结果路飞一句话把全船人都放倒了。  
他说，你们教的超级有用啊！香克斯都没受伤！  
另一边——  
副船长！船长自闭了！  
……别管他，丢人……


	35. 说好之前不见面的——总有意外呀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线是路飞没有归还草帽前，大概没有感情线_(:з)∠)_

桑尼号希望在新世界红发海贼团辖下某个岛的港口补给，远远的就看到了雷德弗斯号。  
路飞在思考要不要先避开，但是看到甲板上父亲的乌索普已经激动过度泪流满面了，那边眼神贼好的耶稣布也打起了招呼，拉基路挥舞着肉吆喝“小路飞过来玩啊！”，路飞被气氛鼓动，开开心心的大喊一声“来啦——”就示意桑尼号准备进港下锚。  
——正准备走上甲板的香克斯“滋溜”缩回了房间。  
拉基路排着路飞的肩，问他这次打算把草帽还回来吗？  
——香克斯支起了耳朵。  
路飞抬头捏住草帽，说虽然很想，但我比起香克斯来还不够强，再等等吧。  
——香克斯有点沮丧的耷拉下肩。  
——贝克曼一巴掌拍香克斯背上吓得他差点捅破天花板，“不出去见见？路飞也是大海贼了，提前见一面没关系的。”  
——香克斯纠结了半分钟。  
——香克斯还在纠结。  
——香克斯纠结的不行。  
外面拉基路问路飞要不要一起开个宴会，路飞疯狂点头，然后问香克斯不在吗？  
——香克斯再次支起了耳朵。  
耶稣布偷摸用见闻色扫了眼船舱，发现香克斯没有主动出来的意思，直接抢先开口“老大下去办事了，今晚不回来。”  
——香克斯:？？？？？？  
拉基路落井下石:“别管老大啦，路飞你可以把他那份一起吃了！”  
——香克斯:！！！等——  
——贝克曼捂住了香克斯的嘴，把他往门后一推，然后拉开舱门盖棺定论。  
“老大刚才用电话虫通知确实回不来了，大家自便。”  
——香克斯:QAQ  
外面宴会热火朝天，路飞虽然很遗憾没见到香克斯，但有肉啊，很快就把那一点遗憾丢在脑后，专心致志和拉基路抢起了肉。  
——香克斯愤愤咬披风。  
后半夜，甲板上呼噜震天，香克斯偷摸溜出房间，在仅有的几个清醒人或揶揄或了然的目光中蹲在已经睡得人事不知的路飞旁边，戳了戳他的脸，把披风解下来盖在他身上。  
第二天，已经被抗回桑尼号的路飞被娜美敲醒，告知他雷德号已经启航了，路飞冲上甲板，以他的视力也无法辨别这个距离下雷德号上的事物了，幸好他要找的人有一头在阳光下格外鲜艳的发色。  
确认香克斯在甲板上，路飞把手合拢在嘴边大喊:“喂香克斯——等我——下次再见就能追上你啦——”，喊完心满意足的看到香克斯背对着他挥了挥手，回头面向伙伴们:“我们也启航吧！”  
至于好多天后，路飞在自己房间放衣服的地方发现了有点眼熟的洗干净叠好的黑披风，惊讶大叫吵醒一船人，那就是另一件事了2333


	36. 尾田仔我想看多多的幼红发

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不太清楚波尼的具体能力极限，基本瞎编  
> 前置背景是路飞把草帽还给香克斯后，香克斯再次把草帽永久送给了路飞。  
> 已在一起前提。

路飞马上就要过27生日了，香克斯打算送他个“惊喜”。  
他约路飞一起回风车村过生日，并在路飞生日前一天拜托波尼把自己变成了七岁。  
本来计划的好好的，只有身体是七岁，思维还是大人，结果不知道哪里出了岔子，变回小小孩的香克斯在路飞生日当天一觉醒来，记忆也变回七岁了！  
提问，一个七岁小孩——哪怕他从小就在海贼船上长大——醒来后突然发现身处陌生的酒馆房间，推开门下楼就是一群陌生的，表情狰狞（憋笑憋的）的海贼，第一反应应该是什么？  
小香克斯当场就懵了，张望一周没看到眼熟的罗杰雷利等人，眼瞅着陌生海贼“摩拳擦掌”（跃跃欲试）的凑过来，香克斯身子一矮，躲过抓过来（试图抱他）的手，撒腿就从大门冲了出去。  
——拉基路:老大他又抽什么风？  
——贝克曼:路飞快到了，他去提前迎一下吧。  
小香克斯越跑越心慌，这地方对他来说太陌生了，还有人对他指指点点，勉强能分辨出“红头发”“小孩”“私生子”等意义不明的词，一想到自己居然无知无觉的被人从罗杰的船上掳过来，可能再也见不到船长副船长他们了，香克斯就特别难过，他把自己藏在角落里，泪珠子要掉不掉，想哭又不敢哭出声。  
躲了一会儿，小香克斯听见有人靠近，他握紧拳头打过去，被来人轻易接下来，一个挺高大的黑发男人单膝跪在他身前，露出一个可以被称为惊喜的笑容。  
“香克斯？”  
这是今天第一个用他的名字称呼他的人，小香克斯盯着他，虽然不认识，但这个人的存在让他很安心，更何况他居然还背着罗杰船长的草帽！  
又惊又怕的小男孩已经没力气去阴谋论草帽的来历了，凭本能把眼前人划分为友方，小香克斯扑到来人怀里哇的一声哭了。  
路飞都吓傻了。  
他回风车村应香克斯的约，到了酒馆却被告知“香克斯去迎接你了。”，在村子里绕了两圈见闻色全开才找到和自己躲猫猫的香克斯，还没来得及夸奖“变成小孩这个想法超有趣，香克斯小时候真可爱”，就被突如其来的眼泪鼻涕糊了一身。  
路飞目瞪口呆。  
路飞手忙脚乱。  
路飞抱着哭个不停的小香克斯和偷偷跟过来围观的红发团眼神厮杀一番，终于双双感到了不对劲。  
打电话虫给波尼，波尼说问题不大，最多还一天变回来就好。  
于是本来计划“和香克斯玩一天”的路飞被迫变成了带娃儿奶爸，有心像小时候香克斯逗自己那样逗小香克斯玩，结果号称不放心跟上来的红发团逗自家老大下手最狠，眼瞅小香克斯被逗得原地炸毛，路飞只能抄起他逃之夭夭。  
路飞带着小香克斯回到了三兄弟的秘密基地，陪他聊天爬树抓野兽，然后差点用自己失败的烤肉手艺毒/死他，为了哄小香克斯睡午觉路飞把脑袋都抓破了，小男孩终于闭眼以后路飞也歇菜了，抱着小香克斯睡了起来。  
傍晚香克斯醒过来，脑袋终于清醒，回想自己前半天干的蠢事，恨不得刨个洞把自己给埋了，他感觉路飞动了动，下意识摆出最可爱的笑容——继续装小孩。  
不好意思承认自己恢复记忆的香克斯努力回忆自己小时候的样子，装可爱装任性，把路飞指挥的团团转，晚上睡前有点心虚的香克斯用小孩子的语气甜甜的说“最喜欢路飞了。”，然后把自己蒙进被子里装死，决心等明天变回大人就假装没有今天的记忆，把黑历史埋葬掉。  
路飞快快乐乐的把被子卷香克斯搂进怀里，“我也最喜欢香克斯了！上午的香克斯也喜欢，下午的香克斯也喜欢，大人的香克斯最喜欢！”  
（小）香克斯:咦？？？？？？？？？  
（  
香克斯:你怎么认出来的！！！  
路飞:诶？因为是香克斯啊，一下子就认出来了。  
香克斯://////  
）  
（虽然脑子不记得了但身体和心还记得www，其实最开始如果小香克斯愿意和红发团多处一会儿就不会怕，但是他被吓到了没反应过来2333）


	37. 糖里有刀！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大路飞x大概16岁香克斯  
> 三十往上的成熟路飞，草帽不在身上。

路飞不知为何突然穿越到数十年前，遇到了刚开始独立旅程，没有伙伴，连像样的船都没有的少年香克斯。  
大概是穿越到过去的后遗症，路飞说不出话，试图写字也只能写出一堆鬼画符，香克斯就直接称呼他为哑巴。  
在香克斯看来，哑巴是个挺奇怪的人，明明只能手舞足蹈的表达意思，被自己三番五次猜错，却一点也不沮丧，一直都在微笑，好像对自己非常熟悉，举手投足间都带着亲近，而且哑巴特别喜欢照顾人，香克斯被他照顾的简直怀疑自己的左手是废的。  
香克斯和哑巴相处的非常愉快，哑巴是个充满吸引力的家伙，有点像罗杰船长，但更多的是他独有的魅力，他隔几天就问哑巴一次要不要当我的伙伴一起去旅行，哑巴总是不点头也不摇头，只是笑，但是哑巴也从未表露出要离开的意思，香克斯到哪里他就跟到哪里。  
哑巴特别强，单手就能把香克斯耍的团团转，香克斯觉得这大概就是哑巴不愿意成为自己伙伴的原因，自己太弱了。  
那哑巴为什么一直跟着自己呢，香克斯想不出来，他也不想去想了，少年摸着自己扑通扑通乱跳的心，不管哑巴想怎么样，只要他一直跟在自己身边就好了。  
香克斯喜欢上了哑巴，还未成年的少年人不好意思告白，只能通过更多的肢体接触隐晦的表达心意。  
哑巴似乎给出了回应，但随后，哑巴就消失了。  
香克斯发现自己对哑巴一无所知，唯一能确定的是，哑巴是橡胶果实能力者。  
在那之后的十年里，香克斯再没见过哑巴，他有意无意的去搜集橡胶果实能力者的信息，但直到在缴获的战利品中发现橡胶果实本身，他都没有得到能力者本人的信息。  
香克斯摸了摸橡胶果实，十年前就一直悬着的心终于落下来了，他的哑巴没有了。  
香克斯收下了橡胶果实，无论是卖掉还是做收藏品都可以，香克斯打算彻底和自己无疾而终的初恋告个别。  
——然后这个没放严实的果实就被风车村的小朋友当水果吞下了肚。  
香克斯手忙脚乱的晃悠路飞，错眼间居然觉得路飞和哑巴有点像。  
怎么可能呢，他自嘲，把这个想法丢到了脑后。  
十几年后，路飞成了香克斯的第二春。  
又过了十年，路飞短暂的消失又出现，仿佛憋狠了一般喋喋不休的和香克斯诉说自己的穿越故事，香克斯终于发现，麻蛋，这不是像，路飞特么就是那个哑巴！！！

扯了这么多，其实我开始只是想看这个场面:  
路飞坐在石头上低头看报纸，香克斯偷偷凑过去，从后面探头一起看，出于一些小私心，香克斯刻意和路飞靠得近了些，脸颊和路飞挨蹭在一起。  
介于少年与青年之间的青涩男孩，刚长出来还没来得及剃的胡须有点点扎，蹭在路飞侧脸上，自然亲昵的姿势搭配熟悉的触感，让路飞一时间忘了自己身处数十年前，习惯性的侧过头亲吻爱人。  
香克斯被这突然过线的亲密吓到了，脸涨得通红，路飞也很吃惊，他无法用声音或文字解释，一时竟呆在那里无法反应。  
香克斯张口结舌了半天，混乱的大脑组织不起完整的语言，他猛地掉头就跑，跑到海边把头埋进去清醒了一下，然后兴奋至极的往回跑，他想和哑巴说我接受这个，我们在一起吧，但留给他的只剩下空荡荡的石头。  
路飞回去了。  
香克斯的哑巴没有了。


	38. 成年人做春梦是正常的事

大概是路飞15亿五皇称号出来后，香克斯愉悦的开了场宴会庆祝，海贼宴会嘛一群糙汉子，聊着聊着就从路飞跑题到颜色话题上，香克斯也不是端着的人设，就着酒和伙伴们一起讲荤/笑话一起笑。  
宴会开完就睡觉嘛，香克斯就做了个颜色满满的梦，梦里他被路飞这样又那样，宴会上提到过的花样基本上梦里都出现了，香/艳又旖/旎，畅快淋漓，第二天香克斯醒来的时候一身汗，还梦遗了，但是浑身都舒坦，爽的很。他走出房间舒展身体的时候被人闻到味道，打趣是不是做了很棒的梦，香克斯一边回味一边笑嘻嘻说是啊，棒极了。  
——然后他就僵住了。  
因为他突然意识到，春梦里出现路飞不可怕，顶多算梦串行，可怕的是不仅出现了路飞，路飞还是在上面那个！他居然潜意识觉得自己是被拥抱被折腾的那个人！  
内心:不不不这不对！  
内心:但是真的好爽啊。  
内心://////  
（花絮，香克斯再三回忆那个梦，非常掉san的发现梦里的路飞一直是通缉令上那张笑容满面的脸，就算在梦里把自己折腾的要死过去，也还是那张扑克牌一样标准的笑脸。  
后来见到路飞真人笑着朝他打招呼的时候，香克斯一个哆嗦脖子后面的汗毛都立起来了。  
再后来香克斯找路飞实战了一下梦里的内容，虽然腰差点断掉，但是欣慰的发现路飞表情多变大多数时候还挺严肃的。  
香克斯奇葩的路飞笑容ptsd不药而愈。）


	39. 告白的对象变小了我还没认出来怎么办，急，在线等

小香克斯梦中穿越三十年后，穿着睡衣刷新在一个陌生岛上，不远就是正在大吃大喝的路飞。  
小香克斯一眼就看到路飞脑袋上的草帽，不动声色凑过去装乖卖巧，很快就和路飞混熟了，等感觉差不多了，小香克斯若无其事的问你的帽子是哪里来的啊？  
路飞超骄傲，是我喜欢又尊敬的人寄放在我这里的，等我成为海贼王以后就能堂堂正正的还给他了！  
小香克斯有点蒙，他觉得这个形容有点像罗杰船长，但又不确定，于是继续问，他叫什么啊？  
路飞瞅了瞅小香克斯那头红发，再瞅了瞅那张小脸儿，脑袋里亮了个灯泡，觉得这一定是香克斯遗落在外面的儿子！小家伙八成是从哪听说过什么，来打探情报的！  
路飞顿时心底一软，用他能发出的最柔和的声音问香克斯，你知道你爸爸是谁吗？  
……不知道。作为孤儿被罗杰捡上船的小香克斯如是说。  
他不好意思承认！路飞心更酸了，那，你妈妈还在吗？  
早就不在了吧。从没见过妈妈的小香克斯想了想说。  
路飞突然泪流满面，把小香克斯吓得够呛。  
呜呜呜呜你放心！我一定把你送到你爸爸那里！路飞抓着小香克斯的肩抽着鼻子说。  
……所以我“爸爸”到底是谁啊？话题急转，跟不上节奏的小香克斯一脸懵逼。  
你爸爸是超厉害的海贼！路飞与有荣焉，我……他突然又有点扭捏，我超喜欢他的。  
路飞挠了挠头，有点不好意思的把脸凑到小香克斯前面，那个，你妈妈不在了，你介意再多个爸爸吗？  
我觉得我需要多个前情提要，小香克斯木着脸想。  
就是，路飞有点急，我想和你爸爸，我想和香克斯在一起！  
等等你说谁？？？？？？？  
小香克斯吓醒了，然而他只记得自己做了一个十分震撼心灵的梦，却死活想不起来具体内容。  
三十年后，路飞正在四处寻找突然不见的“香克斯的儿子”，而与此同时，这份记忆终于在三十九岁的香克斯脑海里苏醒。  
——哇，老大你脸突然好红！！！！发烧了吗？？船医！！！！！


	40. 真·年龄逆转

路飞提前20年出生，当初还是海军的龙18岁就当爹，卡普比他还忙，路飞从小在军舰上长大。  
路飞七岁的时候龙实在受不了zz黑暗决定自立门户，爹他是劝不动了，儿子他也不想继续放在海军这边，寻摸了一下塞给了罗杰，罗杰的人品还是有保障的，而且卡普拿罗杰没辙。  
橡胶果实是在罗杰船上误吃的。  
草帽是罗杰给的。  
路飞15岁罗杰处刑，因为露玖被托付给卡普的原因，路飞没出海反而在南海停留了一段时间，又带着艾斯回东海住了两年，等艾斯能吃肉了，路飞铺盖一卷，在卡普的咆哮中带着弟弟就跑路出海了。  
开始几年路飞没去伟大航路，就四海乱逛，带着艾斯去没有跟着罗杰去过的地方看看，寻找一群志同道合的伙伴，艾斯再大一点将将能自保了，路飞就决定去新世界，去再次征服伟大航路。  
进伟大航路前路飞停靠的最后一站是西海，在那里遇到了七岁的小香克斯，勾起了小朋友的海贼梦，送出了草帽，在红发男孩憧憬的目光中启程。  
（断手就算了，他比小香克斯还旱鸭子_(:з)∠)_）  
（等等，我觉得艾斯大概想和小香克斯打一架，我爸爸给我哥哥的帽子，凭什么给你！）  
路飞多莽的一个人，根本不会去分析去制衡局势，等小香克斯再次在报纸上看到路飞新闻的时候，路飞已经征服伟大航道被称为新一任海贼王了，世界局势风谲云诡，路飞就是那个风口浪尖的定海神针，就算对征服对统治没兴趣，他也依然某种程度上按遏制住了那些打着海贼旗号烧杀抢掠的家伙，加上空白历史的揭露，等到了香克斯可以出海的年龄，海贼这个词几乎成了中性的。  
红头发的小子不用再瞻前顾后，他摸着帽子对每个问他梦想的人说，我想成为和帽子主人一样自由的人，我想闯荡遍这片大海的每个角落，我想成为海贼王。  
再后来啊，香克斯闯荡下偌大名声，一步一步走到现任海贼王面前，大家都以为他来挑衅王座，结果红头发的青年眼神清亮，他说路飞我倾慕你好久啦，你愿意接受我的告白吗？  
（然后“叛逃”到白胡子那边享受父爱的艾斯冲回来又和香克斯干了一架，我以为你只是敬重我哥，结果你居然觊觎他！！！别想我叫你嫂子！！！）


	41. 不搞重生梗的生涯是存在遗憾的

路飞前一辈子觉得活够了，虽不能说足迹遍布海洋，也起码走了七八成，什么新奇玩意儿都见过，单身，但有继承人，生命之中有过遗憾，但没有后悔。  
眼一睁一闭又是个七岁熊孩子，虽然有些莫名其妙，但路飞还是很兴奋，那些没去过的地方，那些无法挽回的人，他这次一定都要试试看！  
新的一生就从香克斯来风车村开始吧，这次我可不会被耍的团团转了，路飞握拳。  
——但香克斯没来。  
路飞踮着脚在港口等了大半年都没有等到那艘龙头海贼船。  
这期间在玛琪诺酒馆里蹭水果时一口咬到一个特别难吃的——橡胶果实。  
路飞心有点慌。  
没有等到香克斯，但其它事物还比较正常，除了和艾斯混熟以后他拿出来的那顶草帽。  
“某个混蛋的遗物，喜欢的话拿走就是了。”  
/  
路飞依然在十七岁时出了海，结识了熟悉的伙伴，救下了艾斯，和萨博重逢，搅得世界天翻地覆，甚至比上辈子早了两年成为海贼王。  
但是他始终觉得心里缺了一块。  
当初香波地遇到雷利，罗杰的副船长表示船上只有过一个红鼻子的实习生，没有红头发的。  
这个世界没有香克斯。  
路飞沮丧了很久，连肉都不能让他开怀。  
/  
然而随便认输的就不是路飞了，他记得香克斯出身西海，就一有空就往西海跑，万一香克斯只是因为意外没出海呢？  
——可没出海的香克斯，就不是你认识的香克斯了啊。  
路飞死死按住这种念头，他只想要一个答案，他一定要亲眼见到香克斯！  
现任海贼王经年累月的在西海逛来逛去可不是开玩笑的，海军盯防盯的头都要秃了，克比的电话虫打过来，背景音是卡普的咆哮，路飞抓着头皮说好啦好啦我在这个岛休整一下就回新世界——  
——大不了下个月再回来继续找。  
/  
路飞有点心不在焉的跳下甲板走在港口，走着走着忽然感觉有人在跟踪自己，非常拙劣的技巧，大概是个普通人——这么想着的海贼王扭过头，惊讶的下巴砸在了地面上。  
那是个看起来只有六七岁的男孩子。  
划关键词，红头发。  
那种独一无二的红色路飞只在一个人身上见过。  
“你好啊先生，你是他们说的海贼王吗？”  
“你、你、你叫什么？？？？”  
那孩子看起来有点困惑，到没有没吓到的意思。  
“我叫香克斯，先生。”  
/  
路飞很快就和这个孩子混熟了，他十分非常特别确定，虽然言行稚气未脱，但这个孩子确实就是他认识的那个香克斯。  
太好了，原来你还在这个世界上。  
哪个男孩子没有一个海贼梦呢，更何况眼前的人就是海贼王。  
香克斯在第二天跑来见路飞的时候就扯着路飞的袖子央求他带自己一起出海去冒险。  
路飞板起脸，有心说海上危险你太小了要不我把草帽就给你十年后你再出海等你成为了不起的海贼以后再来见我——  
最后果然还是本能压制住了理性，路飞二话不说把小香克斯拎起来抱到臂弯，问他。  
“在我船上只能当见习生，还来不来？”  
“来！！”

后面就是有红发万事足的粗神经路飞和开窍早奈何对象不配合的香克斯的故事  
想看十五岁的香克斯试图爬/床，路飞嘟囔着多大了还要一起睡把他裹进被子里，结果香克斯不“老实”，把路飞吓得落荒而逃，求罗宾来说香克斯，结果罗宾被香克斯说服了。  
真爱无罪，才不是想看船长热闹——by罗宾  
香克斯安静了两年，十七岁生日时又爬了一次床，理直气壮的说我今天成年了我要生日礼物！  
这两年间终于把自己对香克斯的感情理清楚的路飞:啊啊啊原来那种感觉叫喜欢的吗？我一直喜欢香克斯？？？居然错过一辈子！可恶我后悔了！我，我要弥补遗憾！  
(此处应有车)  
试图脑补了一下年龄操作的肉，十七岁的香克斯我算他一米八吧，不低了，但是按卡普和龙的身高，三十七岁的路飞最低最低也得两米二往上，这个这个这个……  
要是真有肉，开头八成是香克斯假装理直气壮的爬到路飞身上说我成年了我要成年礼物，路飞虚着眼睛扫了他一下，问他你确定？香克斯眼睛一亮，觉得有戏，一边疯狂点头说确定确定，一边tuo自己衣服防止路飞临阵反悔。路飞在香克斯ba掉裤子前又问了一句，再继续你可就不能反悔了啊。香克斯真·理直气壮，我才不会反悔呢！  
然后路飞就按着少年人的腰往下一压，让他隔着裤子感受了一下那里面蛰伏着的是个怎样的庞然大物，小朋友脸色都变了。  
香克斯嘴硬不怕不怕实际心里怕得要死，已经开始想要用什么借口去乔巴那里挂急诊了（乔巴：我看得出来好吧- -），路飞一看（听）就知道他怕了，心软又给了他一次选择的机会，结果小朋友生怕这次错过没下次，死缠烂打也要做。  
折腾到路飞额头都带汗，终于进去了，香克斯红着眼眶倔强表示你看我说没问题的！  
路飞：哦。  
然后就没然后了，小朋友被大人折腾得死去活来，哭着喊不要不要出去出去，最后筋疲力尽晕过去，路飞想给香克斯换个姿势让他睡得舒服点，结果发现小朋友的五指还掐在自己的橡皮胳膊里，掐得死紧，就是不放。


	42. 小孩子们凑在一起最可爱了

有点想看12岁的小路飞出现在12岁的小香克斯身边，路飞小时候对罗杰的了解大概只限于“海贼王”和“已经死了”，说出来也不影响历史，其它的影响局势的事情一概不知，最多炫耀哥哥有多么多么好的时候罗杰会不明所以的凑过来仔细听  
搞清楚旁边那个红毛小子就是香克斯以后，路飞抓着他的胳膊比手画脚语无伦次，好不容易让人弄明白他在说未来香克斯的手臂会因为救他被近海之王咬掉，路飞觉得这个超严重，没想到大人们纷纷嘲笑香克斯太弱逊毙了，旁边那个红鼻子笑的最大声，路飞气成河豚，和巴基干了一架不说，把香克斯拦在背后大吼着你们都是坏人不让“嘲笑”他的大人们靠近  
老油条们觉得妈呀居然还有这么天真的崽儿，赶紧逗赶紧逗，把小路飞逗得泪珠子在眼眶里一圈一圈的转，比长大的自己更成熟（？）的香克斯叹了口气，摸摸路飞的脑袋说谢谢啦，既然未来的我都不在乎，说明他觉得你比区区一条手臂来的重要，男子汉嘛，不后悔就行。  
路飞抱着香克斯嚎啕大哭，最喜欢香克斯了！  
香克斯：下去——你把鼻涕都糊我身上了——  
没多久路飞回到自己的时间线，所有人都仿佛大梦一场，最多留下丁点印象，在风车村遇到路飞的香克斯对这个小孩子抱有天然的好感，一觉睡醒（差点把艾斯勒的翻白眼）的路飞觉得梦到了香克斯，开始想他——  
花絮：遇到路飞的巴基觉得浑身疼，加上那顶眼熟的帽子，这个橡皮小子哪里看起来都讨厌！！！！！


	43. 路飞的审美似乎点歪了

作为同盟，虽然罗已经深刻认识到就算自己给出计划路飞也不会执行，但还是习惯性的帮路飞分析了一下。  
罗说别看红发是四皇中最年轻的，面对挑战者，他是出手最狠/辣的那个……看到路飞鼓起腮帮，问他是不是印象崩塌，路飞很淡定的表示香克斯是海贼啊，对敌人狠不是应该的吗？  
罗：……行吧。  
罗继续说红发给人的印象是威严但阴沉（路飞：香克斯才不阴沉呢！！！），为人凶戾，对外很少有笑脸……  
路飞气鼓鼓的打断罗的描述，表示你这都是假情报！香克斯特别爱笑，特别开朗，特别好！  
罗说草帽当家的，时间是流动的，人是会变的。  
路飞反驳，香克斯那种人是绝对不会变的！  
罗说眼见为实，草帽当家的，敢不敢不表明身份偷偷去见一眼真正的“红发”？  
路飞：见就见！……不行这样就违约了……  
罗：你不是已经成了大海贼了吗？？马上就要正式见面了，提前看一眼怎么了，你就说想不想见！  
路飞：……想！  
（我觉得罗干不出这事，就假装他话赶话被路飞给刺激到了吧）  
俩人靠罗的能力偷摸摸上了红发辖下的岛屿，是个有人居住的岛，分散补给的干部们给罗和路飞的偷/窥带来了极大的便利，两个人趴在居民楼某个没人的房间里，用望远镜偷看坐在露天酒吧里的香克斯。  
香克斯没有加入旁边举着酒杯狂欢的红发团海贼们，靠着椅子背似乎在发呆，他眼睑半阖，嘴角下耷，垂下的红发遮挡住光线在脸上打出大片的阴影，再搭配上左眼狰狞的三道疤痕，看起来凶狠无比。  
罗戳了两下路飞，想和他说这才是真正的四皇红发，根本不是你口中大哥哥一样的人，忽的香克斯抬眼扫向这边，锋锐的视线几乎和罗对个正着，罗大惊失色，拽着路飞room到了能力能达到的最远距离。  
落地以后罗大喘气，说不愧是四皇，仅仅一个眼神，压迫力丝毫不比凯多差。偏过头发现路飞握紧了拳头，低着头看不见他的表情，但是根据他颤抖的身体来看，心情应该很是激荡。  
罗：现在可以抛弃你的美好印象了吧，草帽当家的。  
罗：草帽当家的？  
罗：……你没事吧，刺激过头了？  
路飞：……好……好……  
罗：好可怕？  
路飞：好——酷——啊！！！！！！  
路飞：呜哇香克斯刚才简直酷毙了！好帅好帅好帅！扫过来那眼太漂亮了！要不是特拉男你我就忍不住跳出去了！  
罗：……行吧。  
罗：不过漂亮？草帽当家的，你的审美是不是有什么问题？  
路飞：就是很漂亮！超级漂亮！哇哇哇我要等不及去挑战香克斯了！！！  
罗：………………  
ps：其实香克斯发现了偷看自己的家伙，但是一没恶意二跑得快，他也懒得计较，反正如果有心总会出现在他面前的。  
pss：在一起后，路飞兴致勃勃的和香克斯说起那天的事，表示香克斯你扫过来那眼漂亮极了！香克斯头顶问号，把表情调整至冷淡然后瞪了路飞一眼，问他是这样吗？路飞疯狂点头。香克斯和罗突然对上了脑电波，路飞你的审美没问题吗？？


	44. 看好的后辈一点都不谨慎怎么办

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路飞刚去新世界的时候没有碰到罗，直奔香克斯而去。

香克斯听到底下人说草帽小子找上来的时候心里简直要开小花花，当场喊着要开宴会，路飞吃饱喝足一抹嘴表示我要挑战你，香克斯三下五除二就把路飞撂平了，然后就开始发愁，按年龄来说路飞实力超群，但是新世界藏龙卧虎，这次是自己能收住手，要是路飞先找上大妈或者凯多，估计要遭。  
香克斯想了想路飞的悬赏金上涨速度，觉得按路飞能惹事又不怕事的性子，只要从自己这里出去，恐怕不到三个月就能看到他招惹其它几位四皇的新闻了。  
一方面香克斯知道当了海贼生死由命，一方面他又不想路飞早早陨落，想了下决定自己做个坏人让路飞知道新世界的险恶。  
香克斯摆出自己最凶的样子，威胁路飞既然输了要么加入要么死，问他选什么。草帽团当场就紧张起来，红发团跟着戒备（耶稣布还在瞄准镜后面朝乌索普眨了下眼，可惜乌索普紧张过头没看见），路飞愣了一下，做了个大大的鬼脸说我都不选，我选变强以后打败你！  
贝克曼及时压制了不清楚情况马上暴起的红发团成员，香克斯被路飞搞得想生气又想笑，狠狠给他一个爆栗子，从背后勒着他脖子吼就凭你，还早了一百年呢！路飞抻长脖子转了个弯和香克斯对着吵，才不会呢下次见面就打败你！  
最后双方又做在一起继续开宴会，香克斯给路飞讲解新世界局势，耳提面命四皇手下就罢了，如果大妈凯多当面千万要逃别硬抗，路飞扣着耳朵说你好啰嗦，香克斯怒把路飞腮帮子扯长打了个结说你要是记不住就不许继续吃了！  
旁边看热闹的红发团干部小声聊天，拉基路说老大简直跟路飞的爸爸一样，耶稣布说爸爸才不是这样的，老大这明明是妈妈，贝克曼说你们当心卡普和多拉格把你们摁着打。俩人问贝克曼你觉得呢，贝克曼眯着眼睛看了下，说我觉得又像小情侣打情骂俏，又像老夫老妻絮絮叨叨。  
附近所有人向他行注目礼。  
/  
干部们吐槽船副说他难得不靠谱一次，贝克曼挑眉冷笑你们这群渣渣，于是闹到香克斯本人面前开了个赌/局，香克斯把桌子拍的震天响说我那是把路飞当后辈！后辈！  
……后来这个信誓旦旦的家伙灰头土脸的给自己的大副供上了赌金，大家纷纷表示果然副船长才是永远正确的存在。


	45. 如果路飞在足够强大前就挑战了香克斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非脑洞，就是个段子

“……那么，你要现在就把帽子还给我吗？”  
红发的海上皇帝俯下身注视气喘吁吁四肢摊开躺平的草帽小子，虽然刚经过一场战斗，但他的眼神中并无锐利，反倒十分温和。  
路飞大口大口的喘着气，他伸出因为力竭而颤抖的手臂抓住帽子放在胸前，认真的询问自己的领路人。  
“……呼……呼……香克斯你，觉得我是个出色的海贼了吗？”  
“那是当然的。即便是身在新世界的我，也会时不时听到你的名字，以你的年纪来说，非常出色啊，路飞。”  
被香克斯夸奖的路飞扯出一个笑容，颤着手递出自己戴了十二年的草帽——然而在香克斯触摸到草帽后，路飞反而攥紧了帽檐。  
香克斯没有使力，他任路飞将草帽拉回去盖在脸上，蹲下身，支着下巴轻轻的问那个开始吸鼻子的大男孩：“怎么啦，不想还我了？”  
“我不甘心！”路飞的脸隐藏在草帽下：“香克斯还是把我当小孩子吧！！明明尽全力了还是输得这么惨，我不甘心！这么弱小，根本称不上出色！！！”  
“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”香克斯大笑出声，“莫非你刚进新世界就想打败我吗？真被你打败我可就丢人啦！”  
年长者戳了戳年轻人鼓起来的腮帮子：“那你觉得什么才叫出色？成为海贼王吗？”  
“我会成为海贼王的！”路飞猛的移开草帽，虽然眼眶有些泛红，但眼睛明亮如初，燃烧着着不灭的火焰，“我已经找到了最棒的伙伴们！我会成为海贼王给你看的！！！”  
“说得好！”香克斯大力把草帽盖回路飞的脑袋，不顾路飞的挣扎把他的头摁在自己怀里。“那么约定更新，等你成为海贼王以后再把帽子还给我吧，到时候，就算你不想还我，我也会去讨要的！”


	46. 有点严肃所以想不出标题

香克斯（从罗杰的言谈）模模糊糊知道新时代会有一位超越罗杰的人，知道大概范围和时间点，他是特意去东海找人的，但他不知道自己找的到底是谁，盘亘一年后不得不离开。  
路飞在他看来只是很有趣也很有潜力的小孩子，救他完全是出于本心，离开前路飞大喊要成为海贼王，香克斯觉得那种虚无缥缈的预言中的未来还不如路飞眼睛里的火光更现实，就把帽子留给他了。  
然后，然后路飞就真的成为那个未来了（  
一起到达拉夫德鲁以后，曾经的执念都已释怀，香克斯抱着路飞把头埋在他脖子边低声说借我靠一下，路飞能感觉到背部的衣服被攥紧，耳边是低低的吸鼻子的声音，脖子上有液体滑过，本来超级兴奋恨不得窜上天的路飞安静下来，笨拙的用手摸摸香克斯的头发，拍拍他的背，和他说这种时候要笑嘛。


	47. 路飞不是任何的替身

两个海贼团第一次一起开宴会，香克斯喝的醉醺醺的揽着路飞回忆当年，什么不带着出海就脾气超大的小鬼头啊，什么恶魔果实那么难吃居然吃完了啊，大家一起听八卦，美滋滋。  
然后香克斯话锋一转说到了“……竟然说了和罗杰船长一样的话呢，真是吓到我了。”  
一边塞肉一边点头附和的路飞突然就不继续吃了，特别认真的看着香克斯，说我不是罗杰。  
香克斯的表情凝固了几秒，眉头也皱起来（其实是喝高了脑子转不过来，正在重启），半响，（脑子还没转过来，靠着野性本能）对路飞说了一句对不起。  
路飞就认真点头说没关系，继续专心吃肉，顺便脑袋一点一点的附和香克斯接下来的口嗨。  
然后第二天这俩人分别被娜美和贝克曼赏了一个大包，昨天那会儿的气氛紧张到双方船员都开始摸武器了喂，结果只有你们俩跟没事儿人是的，下次聊天能不能正常点！


	48. 你们总是对攻受有误解

红发团一群大老爷们聊起天来向来荤素不忌，香克斯和路飞一起过夜以后胸腹间各种痕迹那叫相当显眼，是重点打趣目标，有说老大你下手是不是太狠了瞧路飞把你咬的，另一边就反驳说老大明明可温柔你看路飞都把老大当妈妈了（示意明显被吸肿的乳头），香克斯也不答，挑着眉毛挨个灌趴下。  
草帽团相对之下就比较纯洁，一般不聊黄色话题，但私下背着路飞会讨论说每次路飞身上都干干净净的，果然红发是个成熟的大人什么的，也会担心说这也太干净了不会只是小孩子过家家吧。直到有天山治和路飞一起洗澡（路飞作息时间貌似挺不稳定的洗澡也不算频繁，就当老是错过吧），正面还好，小背心一脱哦豁那半边身子的抓痕，山治指着路飞的背抽抽半天问这是什么，路飞回头看了眼说没事啊这点小伤不要在意。  
山治：我太难了


	49. 我说这篇是BE有人信吗

红发团在风车村待了半年卡普就风风火火的冲回来了，路飞和香克斯的好感值还没刷满，没有断臂也没有托付的草帽，ASL兄弟照常结义，萨博出事后，卡普努力忽悠路飞说你当上海军元帅就能保护好艾斯啦，路飞就鬼使神差的被忽悠进了海军。  
路飞的海军生涯堪称波澜起伏，能打敢拼天赋高但比卡普还不听话，无视命令私自开溜是常事，军衔上上下下上上下下徘徊在被开除的边缘，战国看实在管不住就把路飞踹到新世界和卡普作伴去了，路飞在新世界重新见到了香克斯，别人都说路飞中佐是不是和红发团有仇，每次见到都跟打了鸡血似的，卡普咬牙切齿的一拳砸路飞头上，别以为劳资不知道你每次和红发干完架后偷溜到哪去了！  
然后是顶上战争，路飞试过一切办法提前救艾斯都失败了，所以他直接战场反水，可惜依然失败了，艾斯死了路飞也崩溃了，他觉得当海军一点用都没有，这时候红发来扫尾，路飞跪在艾斯身前抹着眼泪问他你还要新的船员吗，红发静了一下，顶着卡普杀人的目光说，行啊。  
以上故事名字叫《重生之我是卡普》，主角到最后眼睁睁看着孙子还是和海贼跑了，BE


	50. 后人的脑洞连海贼王都hold不住

路飞在自己的转世之身中醒来。  
这是个好几百年后的世界，哪里都有趣，路飞东摸摸西瞧瞧，兴奋得很。  
一摸兜摸到一张电影票，想起来是“自己”想看的，于是开开心心进了电影院。  
电影开场前的广告叫红发传奇，旁白提到在数百年前海贼割据的时代，有四位被尊称为海上皇帝，其中一位的称号是“红发”，路飞超级兴奋，一边往嘴里塞爆米花一边等着看后世是怎么吹香克斯的，结果镜头一转出来了个凯多发型满脸是疤左臂装着个铁钩子的丑八怪。  
胆大如路飞也一阵心跳失速，眼一睁吓醒了，发现刚才是个梦，一转头看见香克斯还安安稳稳的睡在旁边，顿时心有余悸的抱着香克斯呜呜呜起来（香克斯:？？？？睡个觉你哭啥？？）。  
另一个时代，大半天都在“梦游”的“路飞”突然清醒，感到一阵心悸，拍了半天胸口，隔壁刚落座的陌生人问没事吧，“路飞”说没事，就算突然觉得“红发”太可怕了，陌生人噫了一声，说我觉得“红头发”还挺好的啊，“路飞”转过头，看见一个红头发的男人揪着自己的头发朝这边笑。  
（通缉令是纸质电话虫是生物，我们就假装存不住吧，电影形象是后人靠文字里描述的红发独臂面上有疤猜的，这个和平时代的海贼已经彻底没落成了罪犯，所以艺术加工的时候按照当代人的主观意识描绘的凶神恶煞）


	51. 这种教育麻烦亲自上，谢谢

路飞二十多了依然是个处男，不仅没经验，看起来也对“变得有经验”没兴趣，甚至对相关话题都没热情  
草帽团的各位觉得船长的性教育势在必行，他爷爷这个岁数都有他爹了！但是船上各种妹子鱼人驯鹿半机器人剑痴骷髅都不适合授课，山治讲到一半开始喷鼻血(而路飞睡着了)，后来大家一致决定要找个成熟有经验的长辈带一带，寻摸来琢磨去找到了香克斯头上。  
香克斯一听差点笑死，大手一挥这是小事儿！二话不说把路飞拽去了花街，结果香克斯这边和花娘调情，那边路飞一边吃东西一边和花娘大眼瞪小眼，花娘去脱他衣服他还嫌人碍事，花娘给气哭了，香克斯顿时头大，理解了草帽团的担忧，心一横把人拎到自己房间里“现场观摩”，这边亲亲摸摸那边咔嚓咔嚓(吃东西)，花娘笑脸都维持不住了，香克斯顶着一头冷汗硬着头皮继续，上衣刚脱汗毛直竖，转头一看路飞支着下巴，无视花娘露出来的胸，眼睛亮晶晶的——盯着香克斯的腹肌看。  
第二天，香克斯面容沮丧的把路飞还给了草帽团，表示有负嘱托，路飞比起男欢女爱还是对战斗(指对男性身体的关注)更感兴趣。  
香克斯走后众人把路飞围起来问感想，路飞想了想，笑嘻嘻的说“和香克斯‘一起’可开心啦！”  
(被打断好事的花娘:妈的，小的死gay大的瞎，看你们什么时候翻车！)


	52. 小孩子是世界的珍宝

想看九岁的小路飞穿越到罗杰船上，因为“同一时间不能存在同样的事物”，所以路飞的草帽没有了，突然到了陌生的地方帽子还没有了路飞哇就哭了，大人们对小孩子没啥戒心都凑过去哄他，香克斯和巴基从人缝里探头看热闹，路飞一抬头看见草帽立马去抢，香克斯原地爆炸，俩小孩打成一团，一边打一边吵。  
“帽子是我的！”  
“胡说！是我的！”  
“明明是我的！船长给我的！船长你别看热闹了，快来作证！”  
“帽子是香克斯给我的！”  
“放屁！我才不会把帽子给你！”  
“咦？？？？？”  
路飞这才发现和他抢帽子的小孩一头红发看起来贼眼熟，添上左眼的伤疤再长大点就是他认识的那个香克斯了  
“啊！你是香克斯的儿子吗？？？”  
“我就叫香克斯！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
最后听出端倪的雷利分开了两个小孩，帽子归香克斯，路飞委屈巴巴的摸着没戴帽子的脑袋直到被送回原来的时间  
小香克斯气鼓鼓，我才不会把帽子给这种傻瓜呢！绝对不会！  
18年后  
——真香。


	53. 灵魂伴侣到底能搞出几个梗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前提是楼里姑娘提到“遇见soulmate的人才能看见颜色”的灵魂伴侣梗。  
> 香克斯在风车村靠岸的时候看到了颜色，但他没有找到自己的灵魂伴侣。  
> 路飞总被认为看不到颜色，直到有天他准确的按乌索普的要求找出了蓝色的衣服。  
> 被问起第一次看见颜色时最深刻的的印象，路飞说是香克斯的红头发。  
> ↑  
> 以上梗都不属于我，下面正文里的才属于我。  
> 整体梗在lof上有授权详写，叫color，超级萌，快去看！

因为路飞说过当初香克斯不愿意带他出海，所以伙伴们私下猜测红发可能不太接受路飞比他小那么多，所以“拒绝”路飞是他灵魂伴侣的事实。  
伙伴们可心痛啦，我们船长辣么好，你是四皇你就能嫌弃他了吗？  
所以路飞和香克斯再次相遇后，红发团的各位发现路飞的小伙伴们都对香克斯带着微妙的敌意，出于谨慎他们向心大没注意的香克斯提出了这一点，香克斯哈哈一笑说这不是还不够熟嘛，大家一起多开几次宴会就好啦！  
宴会上罗宾比较含沙射影的提起：“说起来路飞曾经在船上和我们赞美过香克斯先生的头发红的很漂亮呢。”  
香克斯抓了抓脑袋，由衷感叹到：“路飞这么年轻就找到灵魂伴侣了啊，真好。”  
然后兴致勃勃：“是什么样的人啊？我听说过吗？带来让我看看啊！”  
草帽团:卧槽他不知道？？？？  
发现误会香克斯的草帽众人十分愧疚，宴会气氛一度低落，香克斯一头雾水，这时候贝克曼掐掉了自己的烟，和罗宾确认：“在你们船上？”  
他再回头和香克斯确认：“我们离开风车村后，到这次重逢之前，你和路飞见过面吗？”  
香克斯认真回忆：“马林梵多没见到，好像没有了……咦？？？？？？？？”  
(香克斯：感觉亏了好多年。  
贝克曼：不，你赚了，你要是以灵魂伴侣的缘由把七岁的路飞拐走，估计坟头的草都有卡普高了


	54. 路飞会写作这个梗是不是搞错了什么原则性的问题

香克斯是个以“红发”为笔名的新锐作家，继承了前辈罗杰的大脑洞，但是又做不到罗杰对文章整体脉络的把控，四处取材的时候认识了少年路飞，几个现编的故事把路飞拉进了“编故事”这个坑，同时被路飞的天马行空惊艳到，大呼“罗杰先生这小孩脑洞比你还大！”  
离开前送给路飞一支罗杰送给他的钢笔，说等你成了大作家再把这个还给我吧。  
路飞从此发愤图强，挖坑不止，十七岁就成了新锐作家，但凡能填完的坑都能惊艳众人，二十岁就拿了顶尖大奖，把钢笔还给了香克斯。  
香克斯已经是半封笔状态，路飞还在继续写，但是他太放飞太能挖坑，奖都拿了，填坑是什么不知道！大前辈雷利被坑的死去活来，一气之下联手罗杰压着香克斯去给路飞当责编，“你找出来的小孩你自己负责！！！”  
后面就是香克斯和路飞斗智斗勇，文债肉/偿（不）


	55. 年龄操作搞起来！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然脑过不少时间穿越啦交错时空啦，但是车是没有滴，就算还是对方，在错误的时间开车总觉得是对自身的ntr呢……  
> 搞几个可以开车的年操www  
> 第3个脑洞已经搞完，这大概算是除了ABO那篇以外唯一一个从脑洞扩展到文的了OTZ

1、香克斯五十岁以后路飞对他愈发轻手轻脚，生怕一不小心把他折腾出问题，自诩身强力壮不输三十岁自己的香克斯非常怨念，找到退隐已久的艾恩（泽法带的那个倒退果实的妹子）让她碰自己两下，结果艾恩多碰了一下，香克斯倒退回十七八还没开|荤时候的样子，连左臂都长回来了。  
身体年轻的香克斯美滋滋，心想这下可以做个爽了，没想到身体过于青涩再加上和年长路飞的体形差，过程堪称惨烈，香克斯一边倔强的说我没事我可以路飞你继续，一边控制不住泪腺哭的稀里哗啦，做完了两天下不来床，深刻怀念之前水到渠成的温吞水缠绵（这个想法大概能维持一个月吧，望天）。  
2、鬼知道是果实能力还是大宇宙的恶意（？），不到二十岁的香克斯在四十来岁的香克斯身体里醒来，面对失去的左臂和面上的疤痕陷入沉思，这时候路飞熟门熟路的凑过来搂着香克斯的腰就低头在他脖子上亲了一口。  
香克斯差点没给路飞表演个一蹦三尺高。  
路飞越亲越深入，香克斯想打人但身体拒绝动手，只能怒斥路飞让他停下让他滚，然而路飞早就习惯香克斯时不时心血来潮的情|趣玩法，装不认识又不是第一次（被自己坑惨了香克斯：我恨呐！）——香克斯真不想做的时候向来是直接失踪，人还在就代表想做（香克斯：不！我不想！）。  
搞这么久都搞成老夫老夫了，路飞熟门熟路，还有心情赞美一下香克斯这次的反应好逼真，香克斯欲哭无泪，但身体异常诚实，很多他认为根本做不到的事（插|入啊各种姿势什么的）不仅做到了还轻松愉快，路飞被大香克斯嫌弃的直球语言听在这个年轻香克斯耳朵里就是赤果果的调|戏，香克斯又羞又气但身体它不听话啊，它迎合的贼积极！  
等终于做完了，香克斯噙着一泡泪怒视路飞，心想我记住你了等着迟早报复回来！  
——然鹅第二天醒来的就是认识路飞的香克斯了。  
（结局没想好，单纯是香克斯临时失忆的话第二天他回想起来大概会觉得超级带感还想玩一次，如果是真·灵魂穿越的话就好玩了，香克斯怒气冲冲的找了几十年，中途送了顶草帽引导出新海贼王还和这个人滚上了床，然而直到路飞长到二十多彻底长开他才发现路飞真是贼特么眼熟……）  
3、搞3P也带感，被果实能力暂时分成两个人的香克斯，一个是和路飞搞很久的老油条，一个是刚独立出海没多久的小船长，可以搞强|制和蒙|眼play，哭唧唧放狠话的小红发，有点手足无措不知道该不该继续的路飞和欺负“自己”欺负得很开心的大香克斯，擦口水。


	56. 激动的时候拽住身边人吻一下有什么不对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自球坛庆祝之吻的脑洞，取OP即四海归一的猜测。  
> 有cp私货。

伟大航道的海水冲击着红土大陆中央被海王类们撞击出来的裂隙，大块大块的岩石土壤滑落海中消失不见，浪头一下接着一下，裂隙越来越大。  
直到轰鸣一声，巨浪裹挟着数不尽的海王类与岩土碎片冲开红土大陆，落在这数百年来被人称为新世界的海域里，冲击出几十公里高的水柱，又与那里的海水融为一体。  
远远围观的人们被这壮丽的景色所震慑，鸦雀无声。  
唯有亲手推动了绝大部分进展，并引领了多个拐点事件的新任海贼王在这万众静默中一跃而起，豪放的笑声传遍四方。  
“是One piece啊！”路飞大笑，“这才是One piece啊！！！”  
年轻的王者像猴子一样手舞足蹈，甚至仗着橡胶身体的延展性跳到友方船上挥手欢呼。  
而当他跳到雷德佛斯号上，拥抱自己红头发的领路人后转身离开时，却感到后脖颈子一抻，路飞一脸懵逼的被拎回香克斯面前，眼前是香克斯放大版的笑容，接着是，一个火辣辣的吻。  
嘴对嘴，伸舌头那种。  
路飞花了几秒回忆自己今天吃过什么和思考香克斯是不是饿了，然后他尝到了咸味的液体，香克斯似乎没注意到这个，他把路飞吻到快断气才放开他，随后又以能把路飞碾碎的力气把他揉进了怀里。  
“你做到了！！！”他说。  
“你棒极了！！！”他说。  
“我他妈简直爱死你了！！！”独臂的红发男人躬着身子，把头埋进路飞颈侧，哽咽着说。  
——人们在巴托的尖叫与女帝的咆哮中回过神，香克斯抹了一把脸终于意识到自己干了什么，挠着头向路飞道歉，路飞呆呆的“哦”了一声，全程没有反应过来。  
/  
“香克斯喜欢我！”  
路飞抓着一张报纸，报纸头条的图片上，是香克斯按着他的脖子强吻他的画面，而头条标题则是“划时代的一吻”。  
娜美喷了半口橘子汁，一拳打在路飞脑袋上：“喜欢个屁啊，都说了是激动过度激动过度！再说了都过去半个月了你这什么反射弧！”  
路飞委委屈屈的顶着大包：“但是他亲我！”  
他掰着手指：“不是喜欢才能亲吗？你看罗宾会亲弗兰奇，娜美你亲过薇薇，索隆和山治老在各种地方亲来亲去，所以……”  
镜头暂停一下，桑尼号上爆发了小型叛乱，半数船员把船长打得鼻青脸肿。  
罗宾搬了个凳子坐在医务室的床边，给路飞好好讲了一下什么叫水到渠成什么叫情不自禁，重点讲了人在过于激动时荷尔蒙分泌过多会做出根本不过脑子的行动，所以红发不是喜欢你才亲你，只是他想亲人的时候你离的最近而已。  
“但是，贝克曼在他左边耶稣布在他右边，拉基路在他后面转身就是，他还是亲了我呀。”  
“……也许是因为你就在他前面比较方便。”  
“所以还是香克斯喜欢我！”  
路飞一锤定音。  
/  
（没后续了_(:з」∠)_，如果路飞没去找香克斯，这就是一次荷尔蒙作怪的激情一吻，如果路飞认定了跑去找人了，香克斯就别想逃了，海贼王级别的任性没人扛得住，下半辈子都认了吧）


	57. 睡姿不好是会出问题的

路飞和香克斯见面后，整整大半夜的宴会都没说完这十几年间的故事，于是香克斯热情邀请他一起（纯盖棉被）睡，和路飞睡上下铺的乌索普欲言又止止言又欲，最终还是悄么通过老爸向香克斯传达了路飞睡相不太好这一消息。  
香克斯对此莞尔一笑，觉得耶稣布的儿子有点小题大做。  
——等路飞睡着了他才知道厉害。  
区区两个小时里，香克斯被路飞的橡皮胳膊勒醒了一次，被路飞的肚皮遮住脸闷醒了一次，甚至被路飞一脚踹在脸上踢醒了一次。  
香克斯：等等，我们躺下去的时候明明是一个方向的！  
不太好意思直接把路飞踹出门的香克斯委委屈屈的在床上把自己缩成团，尽量缩小自身占地面积，并发誓再也不要和路飞睡在一个水平面上了。  
又一次昏昏欲睡的时候，香克斯感觉到有人在拱他的屁|股，他刚睁眼扭过头，就听见路飞模模糊糊喊了一声“肉”——然后狠狠一口咬在了肉最厚的地方。  
整个雷德佛斯号上的人都被船长红发的惨叫吵醒了。  
乌索普：草，路飞果然把红发给打了，我们不会被追杀吧！（瑟瑟发抖  
就在隔壁的副船长第一时间冲进去查看了情况，然后扭曲着一张严肃的脸驱赶了所有来看热闹的人，直到第二天都时不时发出诡异的“噗”声。  
第二天的红发船长走路有点一瘸一拐，并且拒绝了所有需要坐下的场景，连饭都是站着吃的。  
路飞被草帽团的人围住问了半天他干了什么，但他觉得自己什么都没干，梦到很好吃的肉结果被香克斯吵醒了，醒了还被所有人追着问，这让他有点委屈。  
因为这次的事，直到路飞和香克斯间的关系发生变动前，他俩再也没一起睡过。  
/  
等到关系质变后，开始的时候香克斯坚持（哪怕做完累得要死）分开睡，路飞超委屈，问他为什么，香克斯说我怕你咬我，路飞问我什么时候咬过你，香克斯说某某次。  
路飞回忆了一下，砸吧嘴说那次啊，我记得梦里的肉可香了咬起来口感特别好，香克斯表情就有点奇怪，路飞反应过来这不是让他发表评论的场合，说我咬你哪里了你咬回来嘛我保证不反抗，香克斯表情更奇怪了。  
路飞把人推倒从肩膀开始往下咬，咬得香克斯开始有感觉，咬到屁|股的时候香克斯轻轻叫了一声，路飞舔舔嘴唇说就是这个口感，怀念的多咬了几口，这次咬得不用力，咬出浅浅的印子以后路飞还负责给舔平了，香克斯整个人都给撩起来了。  
——那天晚上他们做完没分开睡。


	58. 56的小小小小后续

“你喜欢我。”  
这是路飞找到香克斯后说的第一句话。  
背景是双方海贼团掉了一地的眼珠子。  
香克斯刚刚张开准备拥抱路飞的右臂僵在了中途。  
“……什么？”他问。  
“你喜欢我。”路飞重复了一遍，“或者你爱我，就像你亲我那次说的那样。”  
香克斯打起了磕巴：“哪、哪次……那次，那次是我过于激动了……”  
“你亲了我。”路飞睁圆眼。  
“……因为你离得近？”香克斯垂死挣扎，右手偷偷藏在背后扭成了麻花。  
“左手贝克曼右手耶稣布背后拉基路。”路飞帮他回顾了一下当初的站位，“而你亲了我。”  
“是这样吗，哈，哈哈，路飞你记得比我还清楚……对了路飞来开宴会吗？好久没喝到爽了……”红发男人磨蹭着退了半步，不太好意思承认当初在路飞身上哭得涕泪横流的人真的是自己。  
——把人按住亲下去要不是没气儿了都不想松开的人也是自己。  
“唉，真搞不懂——”路飞猛地上前两步，揪住了香克斯的衬衣，“低头。”  
下意识遵从的香克斯只觉得嘴唇被狠狠嗑了一下，疼痛使他倒抽一口气，随即一条柔软的舌头从张开的齿缝间溜了进去，乱无章法的在他的嘴里进行征伐。  
！！！！！！！  
半晌，在快要翻天的起哄背景音中，半石化的香克斯终于从路飞手中得到了自由。  
“哎呀力气太大撞得好疼，”路飞擦了擦嘴，抬头问香克斯，“怎么样，那个什么什么，荷尔蒙，有上升的感觉吗？”  
“已经炸了。”香克斯喃喃答到。  
“嘿。”路飞刮了下鼻头，“你果然喜欢我。”


	59. 易容是一件非常简单的事by香克斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说起来蛮有意思的，照尾田现在的画法，如果说路飞是“童颜”，那香克斯就是“冻龄”，剃了胡子立马年轻20岁那种

路飞抱怨说难得和香克斯一起玩（约）耍（会）却老被海军打扰好烦人，香克斯想了想，拿走了路飞的帽子，然后剃了自己的胡子，就这样半点没装扮的带着路飞出去逛了逛——然后真的没人认出来。  
甚至街上被巡查的海军拦住的时候，路飞噘着嘴拳头都握紧了，结果海军一点敌意都没有的训了香克斯一通，说现在的年轻人就是浮夸，只有一条胳膊不是你把自己打扮成四皇的理由，万一红发觉得被冒犯了我们都来不及救你blablabla，又指着路飞对香克斯说你看你弟弟年纪也不大，为了他的安全你也要多想想啊，听我的，把头发染回黑色好好找个工作比什么都重要！  
最后还问了句，小伙子们体格还不错我这有个后勤的位置你要不要来试试？  
香克斯笑着打哈哈敷衍过去，回头和路飞说你看没人能认出来吧，我试过好多次了。  
路飞，路飞目瞪口呆。


	60. 不捅破窗户纸容易让读者抑郁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在家憋久了快没有正常脑洞了（×  
> 昨天想了个，感觉有点惆怅？

开头类似之前的梗，香克斯发现路飞还是个处男的时候差点笑岔气，带着路飞去花街，结果比起漂亮的小姐姐，路飞更在意肉做得好不好吃。  
香克斯挠了挠头，觉得从男性角度来看，该抒发还是得抒发下的，否则对身体不太好，所以就教了路飞自助，路飞撸了两下说没意思，香克斯说是你太粗暴了放着我来。  
遂亲手帮路飞搞了一次。  
路飞眨巴眨巴眼觉得好像确实挺舒服的，于是每次想搞都找香克斯，香克斯一个头两个大，试着教他自助的细节，试着给他介绍活好的小姐姐，甚至拜托到索隆山治乌索普头上让他们教教路飞或帮帮路飞，但路飞认死理，他认准香克斯就是香克斯，其它人谁都不行。  
后来香克斯也认了，自己造的孽自己背着呗，反正海贼间互帮互助挺常见的，长辈教晚辈懂人事也不是啥稀罕事。  
结果帮着帮着就越界了，香克斯思来想去也没想出来到底是怎么到这一步的，不过看路飞那副快快乐乐似懂非懂的样子，虽然他才是被上的那个，他依然有种诱拐后辈的罪恶感。  
两人的关系在内部不是秘密，大家还挺乐见其成的，红发团觉得老大这么大人了估计是没成家打算了，有个知根知底还是同行（？）的伴儿挺好的，草帽团觉得……有人愿意收了路飞真是谢天谢地，最妙的是红发说的话路飞愿意听啊，简直老天开眼。  
但是乐着乐着大家觉得情况不对啊，明明本垒都上了，路飞一心一意认准了香克斯，香克斯也修身养性不怎么考虑找女人了，为什么就是感觉中间糊了层窗户纸呢？甚至两个人相处都是那种海贼与海贼，前辈与后辈，朋友亲人一般的感觉，半点看不出是有肉|体关系的。  
草帽团去戳路飞，你和红发是情侣吗？  
路飞想了想说不是吧。  
草帽团有点方，说你和红发不是都那啥那啥了吗？难不成就是PY？  
路飞反问有区别吗，我和香克斯在一起很开心，香克斯和我在一起也很开心不就可以了吗？  
草帽团一如既往的败在了路飞的逻辑下，不过船长开心就好，他们也没必要纠结太多就是了。  
红发团方面，贝克曼专门堵了香克斯，问他你和路飞怎么回事？  
香克斯打哈哈，就那么回事嘛。  
贝克曼劝他，说就路飞那性格，你和他说清楚了皆大欢喜，你不捅破这一辈子也就这么过去了。  
香克斯说……这样一辈子也不错啊。  
贝克曼看了他两眼，干脆的放弃了，接受也好逃避也好都是香克斯自己的选择，作为大副规劝两句就行，他不负责帮船长做决定。  
然后就这么过了一辈子，一年半载，甚至三年五载才见一面，凑在一起吃喝说笑，在四下无人的时候互相亲吻，纠缠抚慰，最亲密的话语也不过是路飞坦坦荡荡的“我喜欢香克斯”和香克斯摸着路飞脑袋“嗯嗯我也喜欢路飞”的回答，因为双方都太过坦荡，反而无从判断其中蕴含的感情到底是什么。  
香克斯去世前给自己选择了海葬，草帽团都以为路飞会在葬礼后低沉许久，结果不过一天路飞就又活跃起来。  
真好啊，路飞笑嘻嘻的说，现在香克斯变成大海了，只要我还在海上，他就一直陪着我。  
路飞在海上待到了最后一刻，遵从他的遗愿，这位海贼王的骨灰被抛洒在海风中，让大海带他继续游荡，后人翻看与这位王者关系亲密之人留下的记录时，发现所有人都认为这是理所当然的归宿，但也有几个人颇为感性额外记了几句话，说路飞要去找那个人了，大海为证，这次永不分离。


	61. 逗小孩是每个大人的乐趣所在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （不要问为啥波尼能放倒路飞，问就是剧情需要_(:з」∠)_，而且虽然抢吃之仇不共戴天，但波尼本身和路飞没仇，所以路飞没咋认真打）

香克斯听负责瞭望的船员说桑尼号到附近了，美滋滋的准备给许久未见的年轻恋人来个拥抱，然后赶紧解决一下生|理需求，结果他等到的是被山治拎在手里，咬着索隆胳膊的看起来只有七岁的小路飞。  
香克斯目瞪口呆。  
路飞一看见香克斯就哇哇乱叫，指着索隆他们说草帽团是坏蛋，自己明明在村长家睡觉，一睁眼就被guai到海上了。  
香克斯一问，路飞和波尼为了抢东西吃打了一架，然后路飞就被波尼放倒了，再一问，得了，路飞印象里自己才刚离开风车村一天。  
于是各种放飞的计划被迫删除，香克斯苦逼兮兮的带起了娃，化yu火为悲愤的香克斯把全身劲头都用在了“报复”路飞这件事上，半天以后香克斯找回了当年逗路飞的快乐，从贝克曼的发色到耶稣布的新发型，从拉基路的肚子大小到突然“长大”的猩猩，香克斯天马行空的胡说八道，路飞一惊一乍的照单全收，甚至在路飞问起草帽团是不是人fan子团伙的时候，已经满嘴跑火车成惯性的香克斯想都没想就回答说对啊对啊他们看到草帽害怕得罪我才把你送过来的。  
晚上香克斯抱着小火炉一样的路飞一起睡，路飞揪着他的衬衫说香克斯你说你不回村子了，那明天你会找人把我送回去吗？  
香克斯一扫困意，逗路飞说你不是想和我一起出海吗，这都在我船上了还想回去？  
路飞气鼓鼓的说那是以前，说好了我要找自己的伙伴，要成为海贼王的！和你一起出海就做不到了，男子汉不能违背誓言！  
路飞紧张的摸摸草帽，说我还没成为大海贼就又见到你了，你不会把帽子收回去吧。  
香克斯一颗糙汉子心被路飞萌到再起不能。  
第二天香克斯把路飞抱到桑尼号上让他们去找波尼，小路飞死死抓着香克斯的裤腰带，大有你敢把我交给人fan子我就和你（的裤子）同归于尽的劲头，哪怕香克斯指天发誓草帽团都是好人也没用，刨坑把自己埋进去的香克斯顶着双方白眼和路飞说了实话，说其实这是好久以后啦，桑尼号是你的船上面的都是你自己找的伙伴们，我再霸占你他们就要为了你这个船长和我开战啦。  
这时候还在皮的香克斯又收到两船白眼。  
路飞想了想接受了这个解释，他松开手开开心心的在桑尼号上摸来摸去，从船首探出头问香克斯，既然是好久以后，那我是不是已经成为海贼王啦！  
香克斯一秒回答，没有。  
哦，路飞也不气馁，说没事儿，我会继续努力，一定能成为海贼王的！  
以为会看到气鼓鼓哭唧唧的小朋友的香克斯沉默了一下，说骗你的，你已经是海贼王了。  
路飞哇了一声，说这才对嘛，我就说我会成为海贼王！  
香克斯莫名觉得手有点痒痒。

桑尼号离开的时候，路飞趴在船尾和香克斯道别，说等我变大了再来找你啊，父爱（？）退散的香克斯舔了下嘴唇说好啊你快点来。  
然后他就等来了一个气鼓鼓的大路飞，和他好♂好♂交♂流了一下关于他带孩子时的十万个谎言。


	62. 醉鬼是不讲道理的w

路飞小时候，曾有一次不经劝阻闯进了香克斯的客房。  
——被宿醉未醒的红发男人抱在怀里用胡茬蹭到脸颊差点破皮。  
从此以后路飞对醉酒状态的香克斯敬而远之，尤其是他将醒未醒的时候，最危险。  
哪怕离那次惨痛经历已经过去十几年，被郑重委托去“叫醒”宿醉的香克斯时，离至高王座只差一步之遥的年轻大海贼依然紧张的咽了口口水，甚至没敢用上自己标志性的大嗓门，而是蹑手蹑脚的抱着一叠新衣服做贼一样的推开香克斯房间的房门，悄没生息地挤了进去。  
放下衣服，伸长手晃醒香克斯——或者干脆给他一巴掌——然后转头就跑，完美。  
这个完美的计划终结于香克斯略有些奇葩的睡姿，当路飞发现床上的人居然没有头的时候，久经风浪的草帽小子也吓出一身冷汗，而当他把衣服一丢冲到床边时才发现，那只是因为趴着的香克斯把整个脑袋都塞到了枕头底下——鬼知道他怎么没把自己憋死。  
顺便一说，那只压在枕头上面的右手的姿势还挺有凶杀现场死者挣扎着留线索的风范。  
路飞长出一口气，随即浑身汗毛直竖，掀开一半的枕头下面露出香克斯的半张脸，带着水汽的眼睛半开着，嘴角抿了抿：  
“路飞~~~~”  
呜哇完蛋了！就是这种甜甜蜜蜜软软黏黏的声音！下一秒这个家伙就会扑上来把我勒得喘不过气，然后把我按在怀里揉来揉去，还会用脸上的胡茬死命蹭我，在彻底酒醒或者有人打断前都不会停！  
有过惨烈教训的路飞眼疾手快一把按住香克斯的腰制止这个宿醉状态的酒疯子翻身扑过来，眼睛四下转动，是伸长脚勾到门外直接弹出去呢，还是干脆打破窗户跳出去比较快？  
事实证明，香克斯比较快。  
就算神志不甚清醒，身体本能依然在，感受到腰被钳制的香克斯长腿一蹬蹬开丝质的束缚物，扭动胯部向前蹭了一截，同时右手反手向后按住路飞的手向下一带——  
路飞下意识五指用力。  
咦，这什么手感，软硬适中还很有弹性……路飞低下头。  
——吓得差点把眼珠子掉在地上。  
香克斯在裸睡……好吧这没什么好奇怪的，但刚才香克斯蹬飞了盖在身上的床单，修长矫健的身体在路飞视野里一览无余，再加上巧合一般的姿势变动，路飞的手正好就按在半边臀肉上。  
哦，他还使劲捏了捏。  
路飞目瞪口呆。  
路飞惊慌失措。  
路飞松开了手。  
路飞……被挣脱束缚的红头发裸男扑了个正着。  
香克斯热情极了，如果把身体都被勒变形的路飞从构图中去除，那么整体画面的背景色几乎能称为粉红色。  
救……命……啊……  
路飞玩命挣扎，但论起贴身肉搏他被香克斯甩出十八条街，完完全全的演示了何为徒劳无功。  
就在路飞恍惚看到朝他招手的艾斯的时候，救世主的声音响起。  
走廊里传来女孩子轻盈的脚步声。  
“路飞？你在香克斯先生这里吗？准备一下我们该走了。”  
是娜美。  
门没关。  
被无数次拳头伺候的路飞有几条牢牢记在心里的铁律，比如不能看女孩子的裸体，比如不能光着身子的时候被女孩子看到。  
违背了就要挨打。  
香克斯，还，光着。  
求生欲使路飞大爆手速，伸长手臂捞过被丢在一旁的香克斯的黑披风，囫囵一裹，总算在门被娜美推开前确保了桑尼号上的女王不会一进门就看见裸男。  
啊，保住命了。  
松了一口气的路飞，放松的把头搭在了近在咫尺的香克斯的肩膀上。  
“……”  
这是进门发现路飞和红发抱在一起的娜美。  
“…………”  
这是看出红发没穿衣服只裹着一条披风和路飞抱在一起的娜美。  
“………………”  
这是眼尖到不仅看出披风是路飞裹上去的，还在没裹紧的缝隙间看到红发大腿根部手指印的娜美。  
“对不起，打扰了。”  
橙发姑娘笑容甜美的关上了门。  
“哦对了。”  
门又被打开一条缝，娜美的声音传进来：  
“贝克曼先生说他待会过来，你们……快点。”  
女孩子有些急促的脚步声消失在房间外，过于紧张以至于忘记求助的路飞绝望的伸长了手——  
我不是，我没有……  
救命啊！！！！！


	63. 这个海景房超级贵但是超级值

路飞成为海贼王后，有心无力的海军给他送上了一个大礼包。  
那个超过60亿的悬赏令上并不是草帽小子一如既往的笑脸，反而是一张堪称苦大仇深的苦瓜脸。  
已经无拘无束开始到处浪的香克斯从看到悬赏令的那一刻起开始笑，一路笑到见到路飞还停不下来。  
“恭喜啊，这个悬赏金额可是前无古人了！”香克斯笑得停不下来，“但你这是什么表情，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
路飞接过悬赏令，扭出和上面如出一辙的苦瓜脸：“开宴会花光了所有的钱，被娜美骂的。居然有人偷拍这个，好过分啊。”  
经常因为各种原因被贝克曼碎碎念的香克斯感同身受的止住了笑。  
“我好穷啊。”既不喜欢劫掠也不喜欢经营势力的海贼王惨叫，“新的悬赏令出了以后，娜美看我的时候眼睛都在放绿光，每次宴会结束后都害怕第二天早上发现自己被她卖掉。”  
“……不过如果海军真能给出这笔钱的话，被卖掉也不错。”路飞如是说，“反正逃狱我有经验。”  
虽然看起来邋遢，实际上却很有钱的前·新世界霸主之一的四皇红发捏着下巴想了想，回船问贝克曼自己还有多少钱。  
贝克曼头都没抬的报了一个天文数字出来。  
香克斯知道那些绝大多数是固定资产，于是又问：“短时间内能凑出60亿吗？”  
大副先生终于抬起头：“你又看上什么了？岛？财宝？”  
“比那些值钱多啦，”香克斯挤眉弄眼，“我看上了一个人。”  
对数字特别敏感的大副先生立刻想到了傻瓜船长前段时间一直对着笑的悬赏令金额。  
“你……”贝克曼欲言又止。  
“多值。”香克斯理直气壮的伸出了手要钱，“给我钱，我要去橘色头发的小姑娘那里买个海贼王回来。”  
end  
分支剧情：  
大副先生终于抬起头：“你又看上什么了？岛？财宝？作为海贼你就不能优先考虑抢回来么。”  
“太难抢了，抢不动啊。”香克斯可怜兮兮。  
贝克曼挑起一边的眉毛：“还有你抢不动的？你不会想和饿了的路飞抢肉吃吧？那也不用60亿啊。”  
“是能吊打路飞的可怕存在啊！”香克斯夸张的手舞足蹈。  
贝克曼的神情严肃了起来：“具体描述一下。”  
“橘色头发的小姑娘，热爱财宝，气急了连身为海贼王的船长也照打不误，海贼王都不敢反抗的可怕存在……哎哟我是你船长，你不能打我！！！”


	64. 打架不是解决问题的唯一方式

路飞是拿着自己的悬赏令去见红发的，草帽团的其它人觉得这简直是一种挑衅。  
但路飞本人不这么觉得，他骄傲的向香克斯展示了自己的悬赏金额，并把自己的伙伴们一一介绍给这位被尊为海上皇帝的大海贼。  
看着路飞眼睛亮晶晶望着香克斯等待评价的样子，草帽团不约而同的想到了叼着球找主人讨奖赏的狗子的形象。  
嗐，说不定是叼着老鼠给主人吃结果被受惊的主人丢拖鞋的猫呢。  
罪过罪过，猫和狗是无辜的，他们还是打起精神，万一红发对路飞的行为不满意暴起伤人，能拦一下总是好的。  
香克斯着实有些无语，桑尼号一路高歌猛进，警讯从领地边缘层层传到自己这里，他已经做好了和路飞打一架的准备——点到为止那种——有野心有抱负的年轻人，谁不向往挑战强者呢？至少他自己少年时没少挑战罗杰船长和雷利副船长。  
结果，这是啥，拿着高分试卷找妈妈讨糖吃的小朋友吗？  
呸，鬼才是妈。  
“所以……你不是来挑战我的？”香克斯挑起眉毛。  
四周瞬间安静了下来，红发团的干部们停下了起哄的动作，而草帽团的伙计们已经把手按在了武器上。  
“我为什么要挑战你？？？”路飞看起来比香克斯惊讶多了。香克斯能看出来，路飞是真的被问懵了。  
“为了超越我？”香克斯替路飞回答自己，“或者为了你的崇拜者？”  
“为什么要超越你？”路飞更疑惑了，“你是指海贼王吗？但是你也可以，你只是被绊住了，这谈不上超越。”  
“如果你是指四皇。”路飞表情严肃的抿起嘴，“当然不，就算我有能力打败你，答案也是不，我想当海贼王从来不是为了统治什么，这个答案永远都不会变。”  
香克斯表情柔和了下来，这才是路飞，成长的是他的身体与经验，而他的本质从七岁开始就没变过，一如既往的纯粹。  
“至于巴托……”路飞困扰的挠挠头皮，“那件事是他做错啦。你可以罚他也可以打他，但是不要杀了他，否则就算是香克斯我也会动手的！”  
氛围似乎又紧张了些，刚才一派闲适的红发团干部们也纷纷站直了身子摸向武器。  
“不过香克斯不会这么做的！”  
路飞笑起来。  
“你可是香克斯啊！”  
香克斯睁大了眼睛，半响，哼笑一声，按住路飞的脑袋一通乱揉。  
“说得好像你有多了解我一样……好吧你确实了解我，为了你的了解，宴会？”  
“宴会！”  
路飞大喊起来。


	65. 大人选择全都要

如果说罗杰开启了大航海时代，那么路飞加冕海贼王后，无论是出于什么原因，海贼数量确实急剧减少，可以说他遏止了大航海时代。  
然而无论比起原先再怎么少，加起来也是个天文数字，曾经有四皇分散注意，现在的路飞就是那万亩旱地一根苗，过上了不断接受挑战的日子。  
路飞开始还动力十足，然而一天按三餐偶尔还有下午茶加夜宵频率的打架实在太伤了，他不到一个月就萎靡成了一根橡皮干，整条船上除了索隆所有人都烦不胜烦，想跑吧，对面人太多，还有海军不怀好意的通风报信，简直没完没了。  
路飞颓的不行，跑去和香克斯抱怨。  
香克斯一听，这个我熟，遂给路飞科普了一大堆注意事项，譬如板着脸霸王色打招呼啦，冷言冷语开口就问想不想死啦，还劝退不了就下狠手力求最少打折对面一半以上骨头啦，之类的。  
末了还语重心长的说，别光想着跑，就算是最好的航海士的舵手，在人海战术面前都是不算数的。  
路飞哦哦哦点头，随口说了句香克斯懂得好多啊。  
原·最年轻四皇·新世界行走经验包·新人最佳挑战对象·红发香克斯，闻言顿时流下了心酸的泪水，把路飞吓得够呛。  
旁边的贝克曼笑了笑，说这段时间在这边好好玩吧，你们一起行动的时候没人敢来打扰的，一个海贼王加一个原四皇，就算是海军也得掂量掂量。  
路飞点亮了脑子里的灯泡。  
试图挑战海贼王的人郁闷的发现最近海贼王和红发形影不离，挑战一个BOSS还好，无补给还无缝挑战俩BOSS臣妾做不到啊，只能缩回去等他们分开。  
这俩人都最喜欢到处浪了，不会等很久的，他们自信满满的想。  
——然后他们等来了草帽和红发联姻的消息，还不是船员或干部，是俩船长。  
整个世界一片卧槽，不提暴跳如雷的卡普和人仰马翻的GM军，终于等到桑尼号和雷德号分道扬镳的挑战者们也流下了宽面条泪，这分开和不分开还有差别吗？捅一个马蜂窝被两团马蜂追这也太不划算了吧！  
这好划算啊！既得到了人又解决了麻烦的路飞想，这大概就是娜美所说的赚到了吧。


	66. 偶尔也想搞个crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fgo上头的结果  
> 英灵！路飞x普通人！香克斯

香克斯的唯物主义三观在大学的时候碎掉了。  
他的专业课教授参加了所谓的“圣杯战争”，并成功在召唤出从者的第一天就被自己的从者打出了GG，去送论文的香克斯一头闯进凶案现场，手背一热多了三条花纹，海贼船长打扮的怪人瞅了他半天，最终没选择杀人灭口。  
小命受到威胁的香克斯被迫成了这个从者的新御主，“rider·海贼王”，这个从者是这么介绍自己的，香克斯临时抱佛脚搜了一大堆大航海时代的资料，发现时代太久远资料太零碎有用的几乎没有，香克斯甚至搞不清楚这个从者到底叫“杰克”还是“罗杰”——他这么问的时候从者冷冷的瞪了他一眼，把他的疑问全瞪了回去。  
不过香克斯运气不错，当天晚上就知道了从者的名字，梦里，被称作“路飞”的豆丁版从者一脸傻兮兮的笑容，向某个看不清脸的人宣称自己一定会成为“海贼王”。  
这么可爱的娃到底是怎么长歪的，醒来的香克斯看着自己的从者百思不得其解。  
圣杯战争在继续，梦也在继续，梦里太阳一样的路飞有多戳香克斯的萌点，梦外冷淡暴戾的海贼王就多让香克斯敬而远之。梦里的路飞大声宣告海贼是自由的，他绝不会为了统治而称王，而梦外的海贼王甚至会用“本王”来自称，当香克斯试探着提起梦里路飞的经历时，从者不屑的哼了声，说：“我不是他。”  
香克斯快要精神分裂，他发现自己开始喜欢上梦里的路飞，在海贼王堪称两极的对比下，香克斯绝望的发现自己不仅没失望，甚至每被海贼王怼一次就更喜欢梦里那个直爽开朗的路飞一点点。  
这种纠结直到他找到了一个靠谱的同盟，恶补了从者相关知识后，他意识到，海贼王说的“我不是他”是对的，这个从者是以“海贼王路飞”为蓝本，由后人对“海贼王”的想象升华而成的概念，所以他冷漠，他暴戾，他傲慢，他视生命如草芥，因为在大航海时代资料缺失的情况下，众人对“海贼王”这一概念的认知本就是如此的。  
终战在香克斯与他的盟友之间进行，很公平，普通人御主香克斯与他被迫契约的从者成了失败组，从者消散时一直望着香克斯，最后，居然对香克斯露出了相当类似“路飞”的笑容。  
我完了，香克斯想。  
盟友意外的友好，发现许完愿后圣杯能量还有剩余的时候居然问香克斯要不要也试试，香克斯拒绝了，他想见见真正的路飞，但真正的路飞早已消逝在遥远的年代里，就算召唤出一个以路飞为名的英灵，又怎么能算是他呢。  
香克斯的御主生涯只持续了短短一周，但在之后的十几年里，大学快毕业才临时转专业的香克斯愣是成了历史大拿，专攻大海贼时代，他从一切纸质的传说的零碎信息里拼凑那个梦里的男孩。  
“海贼王”≠“海贼‘王’”这个结论几乎震惊了半个世界，大航海时代重新掀起浪潮，影视作品层出不穷，香克斯拿着发表了自己论文的刊物在校园里发呆，幻想着下一个召唤出海贼王的御主能在自己的推动下碰到类似路飞般开朗的从者。  
有人在戳香克斯的肩膀，神游到一半的红发教授不太高兴的转过头，不经意撞入朝思夜想的笑容。  
“你好！我是蒙奇·D·路飞！和那个‘海贼王’同名！——不过不是教授你的话我也不知道他也叫路飞就是啦。”  
路飞——真的是“那个”路飞活生生的出现在香克斯面前，嘴里还在滔滔不绝：“我好喜欢海贼的，听着就超——自由的，对了我是大一新生，为了能考上教授你的学校可真要了我半条，呃，不是，我是说，教授我能请教你几个问题吗？”  
香克斯目瞪口呆。  
香克斯热泪盈眶。  
香克斯在把路飞吓跑前把持住了自己的表情，笑着点头回答。  
“当然可以。”

ps：路飞拒绝了成为英灵的邀请，所以英灵座上对应着海贼王路飞的那个是纯粹的概念升华，和他本人一点都不一致。不过因为是以路飞为蓝本，所以记忆是有的，干掉第一任御主后本来想顺手干掉“捡漏”的回英灵座，结果发现来人神似“红发香克斯”，就没下手。


	67. 我是你的船长

香克斯少年的幻想对象曾经是罗杰，或者说“船长”这个概念。  
和路飞滚到一起后玩花样的时候曾拿出过船长帽子想和路飞玩角色play，结果路飞说自己不当替身，香克斯反驳说你不是任何人的替身，路飞回答说那也不行，我还不是你的船长，所以我不能接受这个称呼，总有一天我会亲自拿到它的。  
后来又发生了好多事，香克斯承诺自己会在海贼王——路飞的旗帜下航行。但是船长这个称呼被两个人默契的略过了，一个没主动叫，另一个也不会主动要求。  
又是一次滚床单，香克斯被日的迷迷糊糊的，看着眼前的黑发男性喃喃一声船长，被路飞狠狠顶到床头，顿时清醒了瞬间，路飞死死握着他的腕子问他我是谁，香克斯还有点回不过神，老实回答是路飞，路飞再问船长是喊谁，香克斯顿了一下，定定的看着路飞的眼睛，说喊你，路飞就很骄傲的笑，说对啦，我是你的船长，以后也只能管我叫船长。


	68. 海军ver走起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我迫真想搞监禁play……奈何王先生一看就不是会黑化的人，太伤心了

路飞六岁的时候卡普突发奇想把人拎回马林梵多拜托阿鹤和战国帮忙看管，那时候正好罗西南迪刚殉职，战国一腔父爱移情到活蹦乱跳的路飞身上，有很长一段时间路飞甚至搞不清楚自家亲爷爷到底是卡普还是战国。  
就业咨询这方便战国甩卡普两条伟大航路，路飞立志要当海军元帅（。），而且因为人在马林梵多，海军前辈们口中的海贼都是穷凶极恶的那种，路飞对海贼的初始印象非常差，十五岁正式入伍跟着本部中将们到处跑，更是看多了被海贼光顾过的惨烈场面，路飞就更讨厌海贼了。  
拐点是顶上，见多海贼间互相背叛互相捅刀子的路飞被白团的情谊震撼到了，他突然意识到原来海贼也可以是这样的，最后遍地狼藉赤犬依然要求海军追击时，重视同伴（这里指的是海军）胜过其他的路飞非常激进的阻拦了他（也就比克比凶个十几倍吧，直接怒斥动手了），无意中给后赶来的红发争取了时间。  
这才是路飞和香克斯（还戴着草帽）的第一次见面。  
香克斯觉得这个年轻的海军很有勇气，结果四目交接的时候被路飞狠狠瞪了一眼（因为再怎么说香克斯也是海贼，这里是刚和海贼打得你死我活的海军本部马林梵多），香克斯顿时对这个海军产生了一点兴趣。  
顶上以后战国卸任元帅赤犬上位，路飞本来就和赤犬不对付，干脆独自一人四处蹭船去打海贼，生生把自己搞成了一个没悬赏金拿的海贼猎人，中间和红发团碰到过几次，路飞知道自己一个人搞不定四皇之一全团，就算不甘心也努力绕开了，结果香克斯想起了他就是顶上那个小海军，玩性大发老鹰捉小鸡似的逗路飞玩，几次把人逼进绝地又挥挥手把人给放了，到最后路飞气炸了，就算知道红发团不是那种坏海贼他也发誓和香克斯势不两立，放言一定要亲手把香克斯逮捕丢进推进城。  
之后路飞回到海军那边求战国和卡普给自己做特训，一路爬到中将职位活力十足的带着手下追捕红发，中间发生很多事，例如前脚还配合默契的围殴黑胡子，刚打完香克斯就口头把路飞撩到爆炸转头追杀他之类的，最终就算绕了N长一圈多了几年时间依然达成了原著的结局（具体是啥我也不造啊）。  
其实我就是想看香克斯觉得路飞可适合当海贼了偏偏是个海军，努力忽悠他转换阵营，结果路飞认准一条路就要走到底死活不干。  
想看俩人难得休战片刻心平气和的喝喝酒聊聊天，结果路飞一觉醒来发现和香克斯睡了目瞪口呆的样子。  
想看俩人默契的甩开自家下属你追我逃，结果出了意外香克斯受了伤错手被路飞打倒了，路飞把人捆上了又觉得胜之不武，但是抓到四皇又放手又不甘心，纠结的帮香克斯换药给他喂水喂饭（此处可以有红发大爷调戏王姓小厮一二三），后来路飞的下属先找来，路飞远远地看见军舰影子，犹豫再三还是把香克斯给放了，还没来得及放狠话头发就被揉成一团乱麻，脸上还被亲了一下听到一句调侃的“就知道你喜欢我”。等到路飞下属赶来只看到一个暴跳如雷还面红耳赤的蒙奇中将。


	69. 雷挂标题，产乳深入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产乳！产乳！产乳！  
> 警告三次

红发海贼团的干部们觉得自家老大最近不太对劲。  
具体表现在常年敞开的衬衫被仔细的扣到了第二颗扣子，耍帅搭在肩上的披风也被主人刻意的用手拢着，把人衬托得活像一只倒吊的蝙蝠。  
比起手术刀更擅长用大砍刀的船医绕着船长转了一圈，宣布船长没有外伤也没有内伤，更精细的检查他做不了，可以等上岸找家正规医院看一看。  
香克斯哭笑不得，怒斥这群把自己围起来当猴儿观察的混球：“我就是想换换风格而已，怎么着，衣着整齐的我是不是特别帅气！快来夸我！！！”  
“切——”十几双白眼齐齐送上，众人一哄而散，香克斯蹦蹦跳跳的追着其中一人发出怪声，空留抱臂叼烟的副船长站在原地。  
嘶……似乎看到了不得了的东西呢。贝克曼掐掉烟，顺便掐掉了无意中从披风缝隙看到的景象的记忆。  
那是一小团，浸湿的痕迹。

香克斯抬手给了路飞重重一拳，大男孩委屈的表情终止于香克斯取下披风的刹那。  
“哇……哇！！！！哇————”  
闪耀的星星眼点缀在路飞的脸上，红发男人的衬衫上有两团明显的浸湿痕迹，并不是汗渍，因为位置微妙而又尴尬。  
路飞坐立不安，路飞迫不及待，路飞在香克斯摸到扣子之前就撕开了那件白衬衫。  
“哇！！！！香克斯你太————厉害了！！！！”  
红发船长丰满的胸肌上，比米粒大不了多少的乳首下方，一粒细小的，颜色偏黄的白色滴珠垂挂着，没有衬衫进行吸收，呼吸带来的颤动令液体垂直滑落，而更快的，是一条湿漉漉的舌头。  
“unnn……是奶味！”路飞激动的大喊，香克斯窘迫的把海贼王一圈砸进了地板里。  
路飞毫不在意的盯着一头木屑爬起来：“香克斯真的太太太太太厉害了！呐呐，有奶水的话，香克斯是不是也可以生娃娃了？”  
“怎么可能！！！”羞窘到脸和头发同色的男人咆哮出声，“我是男人！我没这功能！！！”  
“但是男人也不会有奶水的，对吧。”常识突然上线的路飞摆出一副正经至极的样子，香克斯握到一半准备第三次砸下去的拳头都因此松开了。  
“所以这不正常……”香克斯试图把话题引到到正常的轨道上——虽然这个话题本身就不怎么正常。  
路飞打断了他，依旧是那副正经的面孔：“男人不会有奶水，但是香克斯现在有奶水了，男人不会生娃娃，香克斯以后也会生娃娃的，对吧！”  
“对……对个头啊！”第三拳雷霆万钧的砸下去，海贼王，短暂扑街。  
“诶哒哒哒哒哒好痛！”路飞抱头呼痛，“香克斯好过分啊！又不是我的错，干什么打我！”  
“当然是你的错！”脸颊依然泛红的男人突然结巴了起来，他再洒脱，以男性之身开始产乳这件事仍让他尴尬到想要挖个地洞钻进去。“要、要不是你一直、一直吸……”  
香克斯卡住了，因为路飞的眼睛又开始闪闪发亮。  
“因为我吸所以才有奶水的吗？？？太棒了！！！”路飞欢呼，在香克斯反驳之前把他扑倒在床上，“那我多肏香克斯几次，香克斯就会怀孕啦！！！”  
“都说了不会——唔！”  
乳首被舔舐的感觉噎回了香克斯的驳斥，太奇怪了，和之前每一次的感觉都不一样，有什么东西从胸前被吸出去，与涌上大脑的快感同时反馈的是路飞啧啧的吸允与吞咽声，一想到这是路飞在“喝奶”，香克斯羞耻的快要爆炸。  
“咕嘟……唔唔，会不会……试试就……知道啦……”路飞埋首在香克斯胸前不愿抬头，另一侧乳首被舌头卷住，随之传来的是大男孩说着色气话语的清亮嗓音：“不够吃啊，多吸一吸会不会变多呀，要好好的喂饱我啊，香克斯……我应该叫你妈妈吗……”  
别、别这么叫我……香克斯恍惚以为自己已经把拒绝的话说出了口，然而咬着手背的嘴除了隐约的呻吟外什么都没发出，反而是逐渐抬头的下体磨蹭着路飞的腰胯，给出了最积极的答复。


	70. H/c？大概就是这个吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 楼里姑娘想看路红H/c，于是我现编了一个（

请出万能的罗杰（罗杰：？？？  
目睹罗杰处刑的香克斯精神状态很糟糕，年轻的他并不理解为何罗杰要选择自首，那是他自幼仰望的旗帜，是他向往的目标，是他想要成为的样子，罗杰死了，香克斯的精神世界直接崩塌了一角。  
前辈们分散四海，没有人能开导香克斯，他自己跌跌撞撞的前行，认识了可靠的伙伴，组建了自己的海贼团，被海军追的鸡飞狗跳，悬赏令金额不断上涨，将草帽托付给路飞，成为四皇稳固局势——这一切看起来都很美好，甚至连香克斯本人都觉得自己早已走出迷惘，变得足够成熟，不再纠结年少的痛苦。  
但是伤口这种东西，单纯捂着是长不好的，只会化脓烂掉，香克斯给自己的伤口铸了厚厚的围墙，厚到连他本人都不知道这个伤口长成了什么样子。  
然后这堵墙被路飞敲碎了。  
成为海贼王的路飞，最自由的路飞，神采飞扬的路飞，香克斯看着这样的路飞，突然意识到，看啊，这才是你真正想要成为的样子，这几十年你到底都干了什么？你不停的妥协，你不止一次为了根本不喜欢的事情停下脚步，你自以为活得肆意潇洒，实际上你圆滑世故到生生活成了曾经最讨厌的模样。  
被埋葬了几十年的伤口开始反扑，自己捅自己向来最痛，香克斯开始被梦魇缠绕，他不停的梦到罗杰的笑和罗杰的死，梦里的罗杰叱责着他，说放弃了原则与梦想的他没有资格以罗杰海贼团实习生的名义自居，他梦到耶稣布他们一脸失望的看着他，告诉他他已经不再是那个可以引领他们进行远航的船长，他还梦到路飞，小小的男孩捂着草帽笑得开心，下一秒，长大成人的路飞被按在处刑台上，刀光闪过，逮着草帽的头颅滚落到他的脚边。  
香克斯差点被自己逼疯，无论他怎么暗示自己那是假的都没有用，清醒时维持“正常”也成了让人疲惫的事情，连宴会与醉酒都无法让他暂时挣脱出来。  
贝克曼看破了船长的伪装，香克斯试了几次终于突破部分精神上的枷锁向副船长倾诉了自己的烦恼，贝克曼清醒的意识到是这种来自香克斯自身的伤害不是自己能解决的——连香克斯本人都解决不了。  
贝克曼最终只是把最开始的元老干部们喊来挨个拥抱了香克斯，并向他承诺你永远是我们的船长，随后贝克曼建议香克斯去见路飞，既然梦魇始于罗杰终于路飞，那么一个活蹦乱跳的路飞很大概率能缓解香克斯的部分梦魇。

（中间是楼里姑娘的续，在1348楼w，总结一下是见面后香克斯有点ptsd发作，路飞抱着他让他听自己的心跳并宣称自己绝不会死）

香克斯被路飞抱着哄了一下，有点不好意思自己的失态，并坚信自己在见过活蹦乱跳的路飞以后感觉良好，说明不再迷惘，可以回去了。  
路飞搞不懂什么叫心理疾病，但他很清楚香克斯只是“看起来”变好了，所以他死缠烂打就是不允许香克斯离开，香克斯掏出电话虫让贝克曼告诉路飞红发团需要船长，贝克曼声音冷淡的表示我刚给船员们放了个长假，暂时不需要船长，香克斯：？？？  
于是接下来的一段时间香克斯都只能在桑尼号上待着，陪着草帽团到处冒（闯）险（祸），偶尔会以前辈的身份给出建议——可惜任性如路飞从来没听过，开始香克斯还努力维持着前辈范儿，深吸气告诉自己这是路飞这是年轻人这是新海贼王不需要你来指指点点，后来忍无可忍开始和路飞吵架，到最后路飞撒起欢来娜美还没举起手呢香克斯先一拳砸在了路飞头顶，砸完了才发现自己着实越俎代庖，张口打算道歉发现路飞捂着脑袋冲他笑嘻嘻，说这才是香克斯嘛。  
香克斯突然意识到他被路飞折腾的好久没做噩梦了，现在他迫切的思念他的船和船员，他掏出电话虫打给贝克曼，刚接通还没说话就听到那边闹哄哄的，贝克曼轻笑着说船员集合完毕了，船长你什么时候回来啊？  
香克斯抬头，发现路飞还在对他笑，他低头对着电话虫说把船长丢开这么久，别指望我自己回去，快来接我，这是船长命令。耶稣布在那边高喊好啊去看儿子咯，拉基路大笑说把老大这个超龄问题儿童丢给路飞真是不好意思，开宴会补偿一下吧，香克斯跳脚表示你们就不能直爽点说关心我吗吗吗吗吗，吼着吼着就笑了。  
两个海贼团在一起热热闹闹的开了个宴会，离别的时候路飞狠狠拥抱了香克斯一下，离远了还能听到路飞大喊香克斯下次再来玩啊的声音，香克斯隔着海面喊回去，那你在我下次拜访前要活着啊，路飞回答，废话，当然了——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （摸下巴，简单来说香克斯的梦魇是长大的他和少时的梦想背道而驰，所以他钻牛角尖开始否认自己，路飞不认识小时候的香克斯，所以他根本搞不清楚香克斯的纠结所在，但他用实际行动告诉香克斯你就是你，一直是你，有了路飞的肯定，香克斯稳定下来，审视过往，就会发现那些成为梦魇的，不得已或违背本心去做的事，也是必须去做绝不后悔去做的事，只要彻底想开了，伤口就自然痊愈了。  
> 其实贝克曼他们也可以给香克斯肯定的回复，但香克斯会怀疑船员们的想法是否已经被自己这个当船长的带歪了，只有路飞才能跳出圈外给予能让香克斯安心的肯定。）


	71. 被自己ntr的话头发颜色会变吗？

地点都是一个时空间比较模糊的岛，不同时间的人们偶尔会在这里看到奇迹  
一个脑洞是罗杰海贼团在岛上碰到了一群正在开宴会的陌生海贼，大概因为双方都散发着谐的氛围，所以无缝融合，唯一的问题是交流的时候总会有部分话题被消音。  
小红发发现自己特别受欢迎，对面所有人都试图摸他脑袋，罗杰船长不仅不拦还把他推出去任调|戏，他捂着头躲来躲去躲到一个背着同款草帽的人旁边和他大眼瞪小眼，观察了下发现这个人一手扶着自己膝盖上的什么东西（看轮廓大概是个人），另一手举着肉，没有第三只手可以用来摸头，于是安心坐在旁边吃零食。  
过了一会儿，因为罗杰等人的加入，宴会更热闹了，声浪一波大过一波，大家喊着要拼酒，拼酒这个词一出来，小红发突然发现草帽男没拿着肉的那只手扶着的，一团黑黢黢的东西突然动了下，然后伸出一颗红色的脑袋，迷迷糊糊的和自己面面相觑。  
……小红发突然就知道为啥自己那么“受欢迎”了。  
（就，红发团和草帽团凑在一起开宴会，香克斯裹着披风枕着路飞大腿打瞌睡，然后罗杰团乱入，大家特别有默契的在不吵醒大红发的前提下调|戏小红发，直到大红发听到关键词（酒）爬起来2333，至于路飞为啥不加入调|戏大军，那当然是因为大的都在怀里了，小的就不那么重要了（×）  
大红发爬起来以后看到罗杰，又震惊又怀念的凑过去和罗杰聊天，突然被“抛弃”的路飞有点生闷气，小红发上下扫了路飞一眼觉得有点可怜，小大人一样垫着脚拍了拍路飞的头安慰他，于是等大红发终于想起给罗杰介绍路飞的时候，一转头，发现小孩子的自己窝在路飞怀里叽叽喳喳的在和路飞聊天，还特别自来熟的就着路飞的手吃东西，顿时气闷的人换成大红发www


	72. 逃婚的汉子你威武雄壮

俩人的关系到了周围人全部心照不宣的地步后，被认为更天马行空放荡不羁的路飞出乎意料的，当着所有人的面认真的向香克斯求婚了。  
香克斯惊讶到话都说不全，打哈哈表示自己需要想一想——然后连夜开船逃跑了。  
干部们表示从来没逃的如此狼狈过，老大你是不是脑袋里长包了，和路飞在一起不好吗，别告诉我们每次见到路飞脸都快笑烂的人不是你。  
香克斯试图把每个跑来挤兑他的船员都怼回去，最后他拜倒在副船长漆黑的脸色下，怂怂的表示路飞还年轻还有无限可能，自己这种大叔做个情人就好，婚姻还是留给漂亮妹子比较好，还能生崽子blabla  
然后就是鸡汤和毒鸡汤的一通互灌，香克斯也知道自己做的过分伤害了路飞的感情，但他就是梗着脖子表示这是为路飞好。  
气的贝克曼摔门而去。  
（副船长回房间反手摸出了电话虫。）  
另一边路飞沮丧的如同被消极幽灵穿心而过，碎碎念香克斯是不是不喜欢我了，不答应就算了为什么要离开，是不是嫌我幼稚blabla，连烤肉都吸引不了注意力，草帽团大惊失色，最严重事态啊这是。  
这时候贝克曼的电话到了，娜美一把塞到路飞鼻子底下。  
贝克曼：他说当情人挺好。  
路飞：（失落）  
贝克曼：他说你结婚的时候他不会到，但会送上祝福。  
路飞：？？？  
贝克曼：他说你的孩子一定很有趣，想当干爹，如果你的妻子不同意就算了。  
路飞：！！！！！！  
路飞拍案而起。  
之后就是喜闻乐见的你追我逃啦，红发团全团坑船长（闲出屁的航海士还顺手写了篇霸道海贼王追妻记，荣获年度幻想小说第一名），每个月都确保至少被桑尼号追上一次，香克斯固执路飞更固执，香克斯倔强路飞更倔强，香克斯头铁路飞更头铁，最后香克斯举旗投降，但是依然拒绝婚礼，这次路飞不在乎了，闹出这么一通以后全世界都知道他俩关系了，比结婚夺人眼球多了（。）  
（感觉我还能顺手塞个伪·囚|禁play，红发团睁一只眼闭一只眼让路飞“俘虏”香克斯，三天后香克斯带着一身大家都懂的印子“逃”回来，砸吧嘴表示这个刺激我喜欢，然后被全船竖中指要求闭嘴）

桑尼号的汉子们没有单独宿舍，所以临时收拾了一个杂物间给船长客串“牢房”。  
路飞扛着他的红发“俘虏”直奔牢房的时候，香克斯甚至还有心情在路飞背后挥手和其他人打招呼。  
路飞把人往房间里一放就打算出去找绳子，走到门口停了一下，几步跨回去叉腰“警告”香克斯，不许跑哦，绝对不许跑哦，跑了我·绝对·会很生气！  
香克斯乖巧点头。  
路飞找了绳子回来，香克斯特别配合，让伸手伸手，让伸腿伸腿，路飞蹩脚的技术差点把自己也给绑进去，绑完一身汗，比打架还累。  
香克斯特别有余裕的调戏路飞，什么我饿了我渴了我这个姿势不服输，本来还在生气的路飞被他逗的团团转，预想中的“审问”逐渐变成了打情骂俏，一垒二垒直奔本垒。  
眼瞅着快到本垒啦，香克斯说绑着好不方便啊放开我吧，路飞晕晕乎乎去解绳子，突然他想起来自己到底是为什么把绳子绑上去的，于是他问了一句，为什么不和我结婚呢？  
香克斯卡壳了。  
香克斯试图用自己的理论说服路飞，但是路飞是谁啊，谁任性的过海贼王，没两句辩论就变成了吵架，路飞我不听我不听我不听，香克斯火气一上来就要自己挣开绳子走人，路飞咣当把人往床上一摁，直接就把人给ri了。  
路飞说你挣脱啊，你走啊，就算追到大海尽头我也会抓到你的，我绝对不会和其他人在一起的，我只想和你在一起。  
香克斯本来打算再打一架的，结果被路飞一说又开始内疚，放弃挣扎试图继续用语言说服路飞，他说的越多路飞日的越狠，最后太爽了香克斯也不想说话了。


	73. 这并不是父子年下，谢谢

路飞总觉得香克斯在两人关系中异常迁就自己，要亲给亲要抱给抱，举手投足间带着迷之宠溺，就算迟钝如路飞也觉得这好像不是啥正常的情侣关系，更像越了界的长辈对晚辈的妥协。  
他和香克斯说了，但是香克斯觉得我比你大这么多这不是理所当然的吗？俩人鸡同鸭讲半天谁都说服不了谁。  
路飞想如果问题是出在年龄差上，那找同龄人问问呗，于是他翻了一堆八卦小报（or直接询问乌索普娜美）找到俩香克斯曾经的（男性）绯闻对象，贝克曼和鹰眼，鹰眼那条线被索隆拼死阻拦了，贝克曼指着自己头发说已经够白了我不想秃，路飞铩羽而归。  
他又想香克斯把自己当长辈，那我就去找香克斯的长辈问问，于是他跑去找雷利，雷利差点被酒呛死，说香克斯差不多都算我奶大的，和亲儿子也差不多了，我怎么可能和他上床，路飞坚持问如果呢，如果你和香克斯上床，你还会把他当孩子看吗？  
雷利脑补了一下说不会，香克斯已经很成熟了。路飞超级沮丧，原来是自己太幼稚吗。雷利想了想开始给徒弟出主意，香克斯把你当孩子大概是因为你的举止一直在他的底线之内，你去试试，试试在他的纵容下突破他的底线。  
路飞拿着攻略回去找香克斯了，要亲给亲要抱给抱，做了两次以后香克斯觉得够了让路飞结束，路飞拒绝了，继续刺激香克斯。  
香克斯以为是孩子叛逆乐得纵容，结果没完没了，嗓子也哑了眼睛也哭肿了，想要武力反抗但是这种劣势下和给路飞挠痒痒一样，最后迷迷糊糊的挂在路飞身上求他停下来，路飞让干什么就干什么，不过这下不再是纵容而更像是服从。  
香克斯因为意识模糊对时间流逝没有具体概念，断断续续求路飞停下的理由里多了“会有人来”，于是路飞骗他洛克之星（就是非干部团的红发团成员那种）在敲门，理智已经离家出走的香克斯被惊吓得下意识开见闻色确认情况，结果感官直接过载彻底厥在路飞怀里。  
那之后有段时间香克斯都绕着路飞走，因为会腿软，缓过来以后，平日相处偶尔还会带出一些长辈对晚辈的行为，床|笫间彻底不再把路飞当小孩看了，简直打起十二万分精力应对。


	74. 暴躁老哥和撒娇怪的ABO小故事

提起撒娇我还有个脑洞（你脑子里长筛子了吗  
ABO，O发情期暴躁想打人，A易感期多愁善感，这种时候他们需要对方的信息素（不需要做爱）作为安慰才能和平时一样  
信息素压制这方面，和霸王色差不多，纯看各人资质，没有属性相克一说  
路飞A，信息素是偏咸的海风味，大概因为本身脑回路足够大条，易感期的多愁善感主要表现为爱撒娇，介于他平时也不是多强硬的人，麦团花了很久才发现每次路飞疯狂和山治讨肉吃是易感期表现不是单纯饿了，偶尔突然瀑布泪也是易感期多愁善感不是饿瘪了……  
香克斯O，信息素是酒味，倒霉的是，和他实力差不多的干部们没有一个A，每次发情期只能从下属的下属里挑个A，这些小A每每跃跃欲试的凑到老大身边，然后被香克斯暴走的信息素和难看的脸色（心情暴躁）压制得脸色铁青瑟瑟发抖，离开后再也不愿意在香克斯发情期靠近他一步  
然后有次两个海贼团凑到一起开露天宴会，正好赶上香克斯发情期，干部们怕香克斯忍不住火气把路飞怼走了又后悔，专门提醒路飞老大最近心情不好如果吼你你别在意——然后他们就目瞪口呆的看到路飞蹭在香克斯身边撒了一整晚的娇，黏糊到非要香克斯举着肉喂他的程度，而已经黑了两天脸的香克斯整晚心情都很好的样子，半点没出现怼人迹象  
拉基路惊讶到肉都不吃了，和耶稣布吐槽说原来头儿好这口吗，早知道有人撒娇就行，何苦折腾这么久，耶稣布深沉的说，大概只有路飞的撒娇管用吧  
宴会结束各回各船，贝克曼想了想登上了桑尼号，他想干脆和路飞交易一下，下次香克斯发q期让路飞帮忙盯着，防止白痴老大总是隔段时间就痛击一次队友——然后他眼睁睁的看着路飞几乎是以抱着卷眉厨师腰的姿势被拖进厨房，山治深吸一口气嗅到了室内不应该有的海风味儿，大吼你个笨蛋是不是又易感期了！和你说了不舒服要提前说啊！！！  
贝克曼转头就回去了，交易什么的是不可能交易的，路飞是A的话搞不好白痴老大直接就栽进去了喂  
然而就算贝克曼打消了主意，香克斯自己还是能感觉出在路飞身边那种不同寻常的安心感的，他开始在每次发情期的时候约路飞，并拍着胸脯和贝克曼保证我就闻闻不干别的，但是吧，A和O的信息素本来就是互相吸引的，更何况随着路飞的成长，他的信息素已经隐隐可以压制香克斯了，香克斯本身又对路飞有着天然的好感，于是闻着闻着就翻船了，他开始真正的出现发情的症状  
海贼吧，道德观也不是特别强，ABO属性本身有偏兽|性，香克斯发现自己有发情了也没啥好害臊羞愧的，特别坦然地把路飞按倒问他要不要做，路飞那多随心的人，一柜子情书或委婉告白一万次都没单刀直入来的好使，他又不讨厌香克斯，A的本能也蠢蠢欲动，果断点头。等双方海贼团发现船长身上味道变了已是木已成舟，所有人都抓狂表示上次见面你们的信息素还壁垒分明连个浸染都没有呢，特么现在一步到位中间是不是缺了什么！缺了什么！  
唯有贝克曼叹了口气，天要下雨儿要嫁人（香克斯：？？），拦不住啊拦不住，不过好歹船长不外嫁——这么想着的副船长睇了眼香克斯平坦的肚子——就当白赚一个少船长了  
（香克斯：阿嚏——）


	75. 我只是想看SM装而已为什么跑题跑到了舆论战争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯多阵营SM装有感而发最终跑题的脑洞

路飞小时候没碰到香克斯，长大以后依然出海当海贼组建海贼团（为了方便还叫麦团吧），依然是超新星，莽莽撞撞去新世界被凯多扣下（我觉得凯多喜欢年轻男孩的梗还挺有意思的2333），路飞想掀桌被娜美他们联手摁下去了，告诉他实力再强一点再作死，于是路飞委委屈屈的在凯多这边窝了一段时间（和吃货奎因结下了亦敌亦友的交情）  
后来（随便来件事）百兽和红发起冲突，麦团表示好机会趁乱跑啊，结果脸太黑（可能是索隆指的路）正好跑到香克斯和凯多交手的地方，被卷进去的路飞还和香克斯短兵相接了几招，香克斯一看就知道这个眼睛干净的家伙不是自愿加入凯多的，就顺口问了句要不要来我这边  
路飞当然拒绝啦，他才不要当任何人的下属，在凯多这里待几个月已经是看在伙伴安全上了，凯多嘲笑香克斯挖墙角失败，香克斯也就一笑而过没在意  
然后呢，冲突完毕凯多这边收拢势力的时候发现麦团不见啦，等了两天确定人是跑了，凯多超生气的说肯定是被红发勾引跑了！结果这话一路传来传去最后变味成了红发是祸水凯多的手下看他一眼就被勾了魂跟着跑了  
香克斯一头问号，根本不知道是怎么回事，权当凯多吃亏以后的嘴炮当笑话听了，但是顶头的不介意不代表底人不介意，一查说的是麦团，顿时发誓要把路飞抓过来给老大赔罪  
于是麦团在新世界同时被两个皇团通缉，路飞本身还和黑胡子有仇，简直鸡飞狗跳（实力增长的也很快），后来（再随便来几个大事件）路飞终于有底气直面皇团的时候又碰到了香克斯，香克斯经提醒想起来这就是那个让他顶了好一段时间祸水名头的家伙，好笑的问路飞听说你对我一见钟情？  
路飞非常疑惑，觉得这个红脑袋的四皇简直有猫饼，坦率的回答并没有——然后又接了句但是你确实挺好看的  
红发团差点没笑死，对路飞的恶感立马降低好多，两边堪称（海贼方面）和和气气的交流了一番，互相嗅到了同类的气息，决定不打了还是开宴会吧，宴会上香克斯和路飞聊的很开心，觉得这大概就是罗杰船长等待的新时代了  
临别前，香克斯把帽子送给路飞，说这是我很珍视的帽子，可不可以请你帮我保管一段时间，等你达成你的心愿（海贼王）以后再还给我？  
路飞直接戴上了帽子，拍着胸口说你等着看吧，那一天不会很远的  
离别后，发现路飞多了顶草帽的新闻界炸了，红发和路飞有一腿实锤啊，定情信物都给了，又一次闹得沸沸扬扬，这次香克斯出手弹压了，因为涉及帽子，结果表面上的流言碍于香克斯压下去了，私底下讨论的更多，所有人都认为这次红发肯定动真心了，你看他上次就根本没管  
后来路飞成了海贼王，把帽子郑重的还给香克斯，于是舆论又炸了一波，不过介于目前路飞是海贼王，风口从帽子是红发的聘礼变成了嫁妆，从老牛啃嫩草变成了老草啃嫩牛（香克斯：我不老！！！！），传得那叫一个沸反盈天，红发团和麦团看自家船长的眼光都变了，偏俩当事人还一副光风霁月的样子  
本来流言总会消失的，偏偏路飞和香克斯相处了一段时间以后真的看对眼了，嚯，消息传出去以后一时间大家反而以为是谣言，发现是真的以后狂欢开始了，什么一见钟情论啊，什么凯多媒人论啊（狱中的凯多：劳资没有！！！），花边消息与同人创作（？）空前繁荣  
在资料遗失的后世，路飞和香克斯的信息是相对最完整的，因为野史同人实在太特么多了总能拼凑出一鳞半爪的真实，大概唯一的瑕疵就是传言中的海贼王总是威武霸气（路飞：嘿嘿），而四皇红发则偏向柔美秀气吧（香克斯：阿嚏——）


End file.
